


Мертвые возвращаются домой

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst In Disguise, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Fluff, Gen, I know it's not celebrated on Cuba now but it's future and fanfiction so bear with me, Multi, Original Lance's Family, POV Outsider, Very loosely inspired by other fic, Written Pre Season-7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: Вот уже третий год конец октября в семействе Альваресов-Макклейнов-Мартинов отмечен спорами: семнадцать лет — это взрослый или ребенок? Или: День Мертвых на пляже Варадеро.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunder and Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433652) by [SKayLanphear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKayLanphear/pseuds/SKayLanphear). 



> Написано до 7-го сезона и лежал на фикбуке, я забыла выложить его сюда.  
> Семья Лэнса тут сильно отличается от той, которая появилась аж в 10 секундах в седьмом сезоне, и Вероника - совсем другой персонаж.
> 
> Генеалогические сведения, или кто есть кто в семье Лэнса в этом фике.
> 
> Прапрабабушки и прапрадедушки:  
> Джефф Макклейн и Консепсьон Макклейн (вторая жена). Есть первая жена Хелен, покойная.
> 
> Прабабушки и прадедушки:  
> Алехандро и Лючия Макклейн, Мария Гарсиа (сестра Алехандро) — покойные
> 
> Бабушки и дедушки:   
> Рикардо и Роберта Макклейн, Роза (Розита) Альварес (сестра Рикардо)
> 
> Родители и дяди/тети:  
> Луис (старший сын Рикардо и Роберты) и Наташа Макклейн  
> Вероника (дочь Рикардо и Роберты) и Андрес Мартин  
> Марко (средний сын Рикардо и Роберты) Макклейн и Мария Романо  
> Алонсо (младший сын Рикардо и Роберты) Макклейн  
> Колин (сын Розиты) и Фред Альварес-Джонсон + Эдна О’Келли
> 
> Кузены:  
> Дженни Мартин (дочь Вероники, удочеренная Андресом)  
> Алекс Макклейн (сын Луиса и Наташи)  
> Тесс и Карина Макклейн (дочери Колина, Фреда и Эдны)

Вот уже третий год конец октября в семействе Альваресов-Макклейнов-Мартинов отмечен спорами: семнадцать лет — это взрослый или ребенок?

— В мое время если назовешь молодого человека в семнадцать лет ребенком — могли и побить! — говорит прапрадедушка Макклейн, раздувая рыжеватые усы.

— То-то ты меня до сих пор дитем неразумным зовешь! — не остается в долгу тетушка Розита (вообще-то она двоюродная бабушка, но обижается, когда ее так называешь. К тому же из всех бабушек Дженни она самая молодая и на праздники закалывает в черные кудри живую красную розу.)

— Дите и есть! — отрубает прапрадедушка и сердито начинает раскуривать трубку.

Трубка не настоящая, электронная. Но Дженни нравится притворяться, что настоящая: так интереснее. Прапрадедушка родился давным-давно. Он еще помнит те времена, когда на Кубе был коммунизм. Дженни, правда, не очень понимает, что такое коммунизм. Она читала определение в Универпедии, но все равно не поняла. Ладно, ей всего двенадцать. Разберется еще.

— Для меня он всегда ребенок, — говорит бабушка Роберта, замешивая тесто для булочек с чесноком.

И все тут же замолкают. Все знают, что она пойдет на кладбище первого ноября, а не второго.

Дженни тоже собирается на кладбище первого. Тайком. Рано-рано утром, пока еще никто не проснулся.

Она готовилась давно, еще с лета. Клеила все, что надо, в углу старого сарая, где несколько лет назад прабабушка держала коз.

Дженни плохо помнит коз, она была совсем маленькая. Но когда их увели, ее дядья Марко и Алонсо приспособили сарай под свою мастерскую. То есть дядя Марко в основном мастерил, а дядя Алонсо стаскивал всякий хлам: то возился с радиостанцией, то пытался разводить водоросли, то придумал химическую лабораторию, а то зачем-то пытался научиться азбуке морзе, да не просто научиться, а работать на ключе, как настоящий радист. Это Дженни помнит отлично: она сидела с планшетом на коленях и «проверяла» попытки дяди. Дженни всегда говорила ему, что неверно. Он страшно обижался.

Потом дядя окончил среднюю школу и уехал учиться в Америку, а его часть мастерской досталась Дженни по законному праву, как старшей внучке бабушки Роберты.

Смешно сказать, тогда, шесть лет назад назад, дядя Алонсо казался Дженни совсем-совсем взрослым и умудренным опытом. И когда четыре года назад взрослые впервые начали спорить, она готова была выбежать на середину большой кухни, где обычно проходили такие вот семейные сборища, и закричать: «Конечно он взрослый, вы ничего не понимаете!»

Теперь не то. Теперь Дженни знает, почему бабушка Роберта хочет считать дядю Алонсо ребенком: это означает, что тогда он сможет пробыть с ними подольше…

В конце концов, души детей прибывают на Землю первого ноября. А взрослые — только второго.

Завтра первое…

***

День Мертвых — особый праздник в их большой семье. Родичей всякого колена у Дженни столько, что собираться на все дни рождения и все праздники просто невозможно.

Поэтому на День Мертвых, когда Альваресы прилетают из Штатов, а Гарсиа — из Мексики, неделю празднуется все скопом.

Конечно, далеко не каждый год: как говорит мама, «у всех семьи, у всех работы». Но тетушка Розита прилетает из Флориды почти всегда, и дядя Колин с семьей тоже. (У дяди Колина и жена, и муж, но бабушка Роберта, когда они с Дженни остаются вдвоем, говорит, поджав губы, что только муж настоящий, потому что с женой они в церкви не повенчаны.) Дядя Луис с тетей Наташей и Алексом тоже старается приезжать каждый год, хотя в этом году их не будет, жалко: у тети Наташи новая должность, а у дяди Луиса важный проект. Зато дядя Марко с Марией уже приехали, потому что в этом году очередь Макклейнов, а в следующем году они поедут к семье Марии...

В общем, понятно, почему Дженни собирается на кладбище с утра, когда солнце еще не успело обжечь росу на листьях и даже прапрабабушка еще не проснулась и не пошла, тяжело вздыхая, на кухню месить тесто — хотя бабушка замесила тесто еще с вечера. Но с прапрабабушкой это бывает.

Дженни выбирается в тихий сонный переулок, поднимается вверх по холму к старой акации, которую дядя Алонсо всегда называл «грибным деревом», потому что оно похоже на гриб с развесистой шляпкой. С холма видна белая часовня и кладбище: с красивыми усыпальницами, с пестрыми крестами. В Матансасе центральное кладбище еще красивее, но там Дженни не была, бабушка и мама его не одобряют: там, говорят, у ворот всегда вьются колдуны.

У них здесь колдунов не водится, если не считать тетушки Долорес — она не настоящая тетушка, не из их семьи, но все так ее называют.

Могила дяди Алонсо в их ряду, за церковью, чтобы далеко не ходить. Отец Патрик говорил бабушке: мол, зачем вам целое место тратить, раз тела нет, повесим табличку в церкви, да и все. Но бабушка уперлась. Никого нет упрямее бабушки, хотя мама говорит, что Дженни пошла вся в нее.

В общем, могила дяди Алонсо теперь в ряду с другими могилами их семьи: могилой первой прапрабабушки Макклейн, и могилами прадедушки, прабабушки и двоюродной прабабушки.

Кто-то успел раньше, чем Дженни; наверное, бабушка Роберта. Потому что на могиле дяди Алонсо уже стоит его фотография в рамке, убранной лентами, и лежат свежие цветы. Угощения еще нет: его принесут сегодня или завтра, как получится.

Теперь, когда Дженни уже десять, она понимает, что дядя Алонсо на фотографии совсем молодой. Странно думать, что вот он всегда был на десять лет старше нее, а теперь только на пять… даже почти уже на четыре. Когда-нибудь они сравняются в возрасте, потом Дженни его перерастет, и будет — скорей бы! — уже взрослой двадцатилетней женщиной. А дяде Алонсо так и останется семнадцать.

На фотографии он еще моложе: она сделана перед отъездом в американскую космическую школу, в специальной студии. Он на ней в серо-оранжевой форме, в берете, перед флагами Америки и Кубы, очень-очень гордый и очень-очень красивый. Ему шестнадцать. Столько же было старшекласснику, который этим летом пригласил Дженни на танцы, и очень удивлялся, что ей не четырнадцать.

Могила под надгробием пустая. В космической школе сказали, что дядя Алонсо пропал без вести. Ждали еще год, прежде чем устроить похороны, и то прапрадедушка спорил: «Погодите, парень еще заявится домой, и окажется, что сбежал за какой-нибудь красоткой!». И на похоронах Дженни думала: а может, прапрадедушка прав, и дядя в самом деле появится. Кажется, дядя Марко думал так же, потому что сказал Дженни: «Ну, если он сейчас вывернет, как черт из-за угла, и начнет возмущаться, что музыка не та и народу мало...»

Но дядя Алонсо не вывернул. Дженни уже не ребенок, и знает, что чудес не бывает.

Она осторожно присаживается у могильной плиты, осторожно гладит камень с выбитыми на нем буквами.

— Привет, дядя… Я тут кое-что тебе принесла… не знаю, наверное, все будут смеяться… Не хочу, чтобы они видели…

Дженни достает из большого пластикового пакета картонную коробку из-под нового супермощного кухонного автомата. Коробка большая, но легкая. Там, аккуратно разделенные перегородками, лежат две модели космических кораблей из картона и термопластика (это который гнется, если нагреть), которые она делала очень долго и старательно. В пропорции один к сорока.

Ей всегда было немного неловко разговаривать с мертвыми. Они не отвечают, и даже нет такого чувства, что слушают. Просто говоришь себе и говоришь, что придет на ум, и как-то неловко. Но сегодня такой день, когда вроде как это положено делать?

— Знаешь, раньше, когда все говорили, что ты возвращаешься домой на эти два дня, я вот не знала… ты же в Америке умер, это отсюда далеко. Нужно через весь континент перелететь и еще потом через море, я смотрела по карте. И еще все говорят, что мертвые туда возвращаются, где лежат кости. А у тебя-то нет тут костей. И никто не знает, где они… и тут я подумала. Ты же учился водить космические корабли, так?

Дженни закусывает губу.

Она знает, что такое сказки. В сказки она не верит. Но есть еще такая вещь, как магический реализм — это уже для взрослых. Еще есть вера. Бабушка и тетушки, и даже, может, мама, правда верят, что дядя Алонсо и прапрабабушки с прапрадедушками добираются сюда, как будто на выходные погостить. А ей вот не удается поверить до конца.

— Сначала я не очень по тебе скучала, — решившись, говорит она. — Я как-то заранее смирилась, что пока школу не закончишь, ты редко будешь приезжать, а потом, может, вообще в космос надолго улетишь… И когда ты не приезжал, сначала это было как бы нормально. А потом уже не очень нормально…

Дженни закусывает губу.

— В общем… может, прилетишь?.. Это макет «Персефоны», корабля, который летал к Керберу. Ну, ты, наверное, узнал. А это модель поновее, «Львенок», их недавно стали строить. Их делают аж целых пятнадцать штук и собираются посылать ко всем ближайшим звездным системам! Ты, наверное, разберешься, как ею управлять?.. Там внутренние чертежи засекречены, поэтому я сделала чистый пульт.

Корабли, выкрашенные блестящей краской, чтобы отражали солнечный свет, легли в траву неуклюжими белыми птицами. Все потому, что Дженни забыла опоры для «Персефоны» и шасси для «Львенка». Их слишком муторно было делать, чтобы они похожи были на настоящие, вот она и махнула рукой. А зря. Надо было хоть постамент смастерить. Ведь мигом в траве запачкаются, отсыреют.

Сообразив, Дженни начинает отдирать картонные боковины от коробки. Положит их на могилу, а космические корабли сверху… Лишь бы другие дети не утащили. Взрослые, конечно, одернут, но сегодня такой день: людей на кладбище будет много, за всеми не уследишь…

Но это ничего. Дженни знала, что еду, которую оставляют на кладбище, съедают собаки и иногда бездомные. Когда она спросила бабушку Роберту, почему бы тогда не отдавать собакам сразу, та сказала: «Надо, чтобы мертвые почувствовали, что еда им».

Наверное, и дядя Алонсо почувствует. Ничего страшного. Главное, что она положила.

Вот наконец коробка разодрана, и вокруг Дженни опять становится тихо. Солнце уже поднялось, светло как днем, и уже всерьез припекает. На кладбище слышны голоса — наверное, к могилам начинает тянуться народ. Хотя, вот странно, говорят по-английски. Может, из Матансаса приехали?

Дженни прислушивается. Читает на английском она почти свободно: в школе это чуть ли не самый важный предмет. А вот на слух выходит пока не очень. Но голоса звучат очень чисто, без акцента, как из детской телепередачи, а потому понятно почти все.

— ...И что, ты серьезно считаешь, что срезать через кладбище — хорошая идея? — спрашивает один.

«Что срезать?» — думает Дженни.

— Хочу посмотреть, не прибавилось ли могил, — серьезно отвечает другой.

Над макушкой холма показываются головы: к кладбищу поднимаются двое мужчин. Оба высоченные, широкоплечие, как грузчики или строители. Или баскетболисты. Один точно турист: очень уж белокожий. Второй тоже бледноват, но, наверное, мог бы сойти за местного, если бы не одежда: глухая куртка с воротником, как у священника, и длинными рукавами, да еще и черные перчатки. Ни один нормальный человек на острове в такое не оденется. Оба в темных очках.

— Сколько их должно быть?

— Четыре…

Вдруг они замирают, как вкопанные, загораживая солнце. На Дженни и на белые птицы космических кораблей падает двухголовая тень.

— Дженни? — неуверенно спрашивает тот, что в темной куртке, и снимает очки. У него знакомые, светлые даже против солнца глаза. — Дженни, это что, моя могила?

Дядя Алонсо совсем не похож на свое фото. И даже на воспоминания Дженни не похож.

Он гораздо, гораздо старше семнадцати. Дженни плохо разбирается в возрастах взрослых, но ей кажется, что он даже гораздо старше своих двадцати двух. Ровесник дяди Колина.

Дженни неуверенно кивает.

— Ты на два дня? — спрашивает она.

Глупый вопрос: явно ведь не призрак. Но это первое, что приходит в голову.

— На неделю, — улыбается дядя Алонсо какой-то непонятной, пьяной улыбкой. — На целую неделю, представляешь?

Второй тоже снимает темные очки и переводит взгляд с дяди на Дженни и обратно, но молчит.

У него очень тяжелый, недобрый взгляд, а лицо как мраморная маска. Дженни сразу пробивает дрожью. Впрочем, от дяди Алонсо жутковато тоже.

Тогда Дженни вскакивает, вопит и бросается с кладбища прочь.

Да, она знает, что это еще глупее. Но ничего другого просто не может поделать.


	2. Chapter 2

Дженни врывается в кухню с черного хода, глотая воздух и задыхаясь от бега. Все дрожит перед глазами, в ушах непонятный звон, и все кажется немного нереальным, как будто она сама на себя смотрит по телевизору. Какое-нибудь дурацкое шоу про скрытую камеру, и сейчас ведущий выскочит из кустов.

— Мама! — кричит Дженни. — Бабушка Роберта!

Но женщин в кухне нет, только папа, дедушка и дядя Марко. Дедушка варит кофе, дядя Марко завтракает, а папа, кажется, собрался наконец починить миксер, о чем бабушка и мама давно его просили. В общем, бесполезная компания.

— Что случилось, кнопка? — спрашивает папа. — Ты как по гражданской тревоге бежишь, — шутит он.

Даже в своем состоянии Дженни чуть не закатывает глаза: кто же бежит по гражданской тревоге! Этими учениями всех уже замучили в последние месяцы, теперь все идут в убежище неторопливо.

Даже обезьяне понятно: от папы толку не будет, да и дядю Алонсо он не знает. Мама и папа поженились уже после того, как дядя Алонсо погиб… то есть пропал. Но соблазн поделиться новостью слишком велик, и Дженни выпаливает

— Дядя Алонсо вернулся!

— Кто? — рассеянно спрашивает папа.

Дядя Марко перестает жевать бутерброд.

— Дженни, — говорит он. — Не шути так!

— Да я не шучу! — у Дженни с голосом творится что-то странное: он тонкий и как будто не ее. — Вернулся, к своей могиле пришел! Стоит там… На себя не похож… И с ним иностранец какой-то, по-английски говорят!

Дедушка тяжело отставляет кофейник в сторону.

— Кто там ходит у могилы моего сына? — мрачно спрашивает он.

Дженни никогда не слышала у дедушки такого голоса.

— Я, наверное, — приглушенно отвечают из-за двери.

Дверь открывается, и на пороге стоит дядя Алонсо.

Здесь, в кухне, он еще меньше похож на фотографию. Заметнее, до чего он высокий: ему приходится пригнуться, чтобы пройти в дверь. Это при том, что и дедушка великан, и дядя Луис просто громадный, так что Дженни насмотрелась на больших мужчин.

За плечом у него так же маячит его спутник. Почти такого же роста, может, на полголовы пониже.

— Привет, пап, — говорит дядя. — Привет, Марко. Привет, незнакомый человек за починкой миксера.

Дядя Марко роняет бутерброд. Дедушка судорожно нашаривает в кармане пульт кардиостимулятора.

— Пап… — дядя Алонсо шагает к дедушке, кладет руки ему на плечи. — Пап, я живой. Извини.

Дедушка отодвигается.

***

Встреча с бабушкой проходит хаотично, с рыданиями, с возгласами, и Дженни почти ничего не удается рассмотреть, потому что она забилась в угол, а взрослые все говорят одновременно и все норовят оказаться поближе к дяде Алонсо. И вообще такая суматоха, что сначала ничего не ясно.

Бабушка Роберта, мама, тетя Розита и Мария сбегают вниз: оказывается, они меняли белье в верхних спальнях. Бабушка Роберта всплескивает руками и кидается на шею дяде Алонсо; ее единственную пропускают, но тут же опять обступают его, и Дженни снова ничего не видно.

Все говорят одновременно, перекрикивая друг друга: дело совершенно обычное, и Дженни выхватывает куски голосов:

—...Столько лет!

— ...позвонить?!

— Сыночка, голубчик мой, милый мой…

— Где ты был?!

— ...ну и вымахал! Два метра-то есть?

— ...нашел когда объявиться!

Дяди Алонсо сначала не слышно. Но вдруг его голос поднимается над всеми остальными голосами, и как-то сразу топит их, хотя он и не кричит.

— Погодите, погодите! Все по порядку! Я никуда не денусь, я тут на целую неделю! Дата и правда несуразная, но я не нарочно, честное слово! Я ее не выбирал. Мам, извини, я очень хотел связаться! Я писал, но письмо не дошло. Его вам не передали.

— Как это не передали? — это нотки гнева в голосе бабушки.

— Вот так, мам, — дядя Марко немного сдвинулся, и Дженни теперь видно, как рука в черной перчатке лежит на спине бабушки Роберто, крепко прижимая бабушку к груди дяди Алонсо. И как им не жарко? Гостиную заливает яркий солнечный свет из полуприкрытых ставен, а кондиционер экономии ради работает вполсилы: никто не ожидал, что в одной комнате соберется столько народу сразу.

— Потому что американские большие шишки решили засекретить все к… — он осекается. — Коту под хвост. Человек, через которого мы передали письма, очень старался, но связаться с вами у него не вышло.

— Мы? — это спрашивает мама. — Те ребята, которые были вместе с тобой, тоже живы?

Дженни, конечно, помнит эту историю. Дядя Алонсо пропал не один, вместе с ним исчезло еще двое кадетов из этой его пилотской академии. Самая популярная версия была, что их похитил, а может, и убил, парень чуть старше, за год до того вылетевший из той же школы с треском и живший отшельником в пустыне: в его хижине нашли бинокль, принадлежавший одному из пропавших, и следы ДНК всех четверых. Но найти самого подозреваемого и хотя бы допросить не удалось.

— Живы, Вероника, — серьезно кивает дядя Алонсо. — Еще как живы. Вот, кстати, знакомьтесь… — он оборачивается. — Кит, иди сюда!

Он продолжает говорить на испанском, но его спутник, стоящий в проходе на кухню, вроде понимает и делает шаг вперед.

Только тут Дженни замечает, насколько этот второй, оказывается, красивый. Как кинозвезда. Причем из тех, что снимаются в романтических мелодрамах. У него даже на щеке то ли шрам, то ли татуировка, как будто специально, чтобы сердечки глупых девочек быстрее бились!

Дженни не относит себя к глупым девочкам, но кровь у нее приливает к щекам.

— Это Кит! — говорит дядя Алонсо, снимая одну руку с бабушкиных плеч, как будто хочет обнять этого самого Кита, но не дотягивается — далековато — и просто делает широкий жест. — Услада моих очей, заноза в моей печени и мой непосредственный начальник, которого мне приходится постоянно держать в узде.

— Звучит, будто вы женаты, — говорит мама, подпихивая дядю Алонсо под ребра.

Мама улыбается, но голос дрожит, как будто она вот-вот заплачет.

— Если бы! — вздыхает дядя. — Тогда мне хотя бы доставалась его зарплата.

— Лэнс! — раздраженно восклицает этот непонятный Кит, но тут же стирает раздражение с лица и холодновато, неискренне улыбается, обращаясь к остальным. — Очень приятно, Кит Когане. Лэнс… Алонсо... очень много о вас рассказывал.

Дженни готова поклясться, что он говорит по-английски. Но дедушка не понимает английского, а у дяди Марко с ним совсем плохо, и все-таки они послушно кивают вместе со всеми и неловко представляются.

Кит кивает в ответ, словно бы ничего странного нет в том, что с ним продолжают общаться по-испански.

Дженни не выдерживает:

— Если вы понимаете по-испански, то почему не говорите? — выпаливает она.

Она встречается с Китом взглядом. У него темные глаза, и с такого расстояния нельзя сказать точно, но, кажется, они отливают фиолетовым?.. Обалдеть. Действительно как в кино, где иногда глаза актерам подкрашивают компьютерной графикой, чтобы поярче смотрелись.

Дженни сразу хочется забиться в свой угол глубже, укрыться за старым прапрадедушкиным креслом. Очень уж резкие, хищные у этого Кита движения.

— О чем ты, милая? — удивленно спрашивает мама.

Дядя Алонсо смеется.

— Бывает, — говорит он.

Потом тоже ловит взгляд Дженни и подмигивает ей: мол, правда бывает. Дженни по-прежнему ничего не понятно, но сразу становится не так страшно. Ведь дядя Алонсо кого попало в дом бы не привел, правда? А значит, Кит никак им не навредит, ведь так?

— Постой, — тетя Розита смотрит то на Кита, то на него. — Это ведь тот молодой человек… Кит Когане… который тебя похитил!

— Технически, это я его похитил, — дядя Алонсо дурашливо чешет в затылке. — Или мы вместе сбежали? Нет, не в этом смысле, Вер, не надо, — говорит он маме, и мама с дядей Марко смеются, и даже тетя Розита хихикает. — На самом деле, — серьезно продолжает дядя Алонсо, — мы стали жертвой агрессии иностранной державы, и все это пока засекречено. Но Кит тут не виноват. Он вообще-то мне жизнь спас много раз. Если бы не он, я бы тут не стоял.

— Как и наоборот, — говорит Кит, скрестив руки на груди.

Говорит по-испански!

У него легкий акцент, но сомнений в том, что это это именно испанский, нет. Хотя… или, может, Дженни показалось? Вроде бы его губы шевелились не так, как надо, и слова продолжали звучать, когда они уже прекратили двигаться…

Так, ну это уже совсем мистика.

У Дженни по спине бегут мурашки. Не то чтобы она верила во все эти мифы, но… может, этот Кит вампир, который всех заколдовал? Похож. Хотя он спокойно ходил по солнцу, и среди крестов на кладбище…

— Матерь божья! — вдруг восклицает Мария, которая до сих пор близко к дяде Алонсо не подходила, а держалась чуть в стороне. Ну это понятно, она ведь ему не сестра и вообще пока что «не настоящая» родственница, раз они с Марко не повенчаны. — Марко! Ты забыл, что должен ехать в аэропорт!

— Точно! — дядя Марко с размаху бьет себя по лбу. — Колин же с семьей прилетает! Пап, ключи!

— Ключи где всегда, — говорит рассеянно дедушка.

— Ключи на стиральной машинке, он опять забыл их выложить, — раздраженно поправляет бабушка Роберта. — Ты уже не успеешь, придется позвонить им, как приземлятся, чтобы взяли такси.

— Спорим, что я успею, если сяду за руль? — весело предлагает дядя Алонсо.

— Лэнс! — в голосе Кита звучит тревога. — Какого квизнака!

— Не ругайся при ребенке, — бросает дядя. — Ты забыл, как я выиграл ту гонку на скутерах? Дорогу я знаю, если только новую трассу не достроили. И права у меня, между прочим, действительны… в отличие от некоторых!

— Н-не знаю… — Марко переводит взгляд с дяди на бабушку Роберту, на маму, на дедушку и обратно.

— Езжайте вместе, — бабушка Роберта вытирает глаза. — Марко подскажет дорогу. И осторожнее!

— Есть, команданте, — отвечает ей дядя, еще раз обнимает, отрывая от пола, крепко целует в щеку и утанцовывает в прачечную, смежную с кухней.

— Сколько уже человек у Колина в семействе? — кричит он оттуда.

— Пять, считая с ним, — отвечает дядя Марко. — Поэтому папин колесник, а не мой ховер.

— О, прибавление! Дети или взрослые?

Мама опять хохочет, Дженни не понимает, почему.

— Дети! — кричит дядя Марко.

— Значит, Киту тоже хватит места в машине. Отлично. Поехали, покажу тебе виды самого красивого острова на Земле!

— Он что, дороги до аэропорта не видел? — остро спрашивает тетя Розита.

— Нет, мы вплавь, — весело отвечает дядя, появляясь из прачечной. — Поехали, братан, — он обнимает за плечи дядю Марко.

И тут же они втроем исчезают, словно забрав с собой шум, оживление и невыносимую духоту. Тишина стоит такая, что тиканье часов из кухни кажется оглушительным. Мама все еще посмеивается, вытирая лицо.

— Что за сыр-бор?! — прапрадедушка заходит, неловко шаркая и поддерживая прапрабабушку за локоть. Прабабушка мелко трясет головой, у нее на лице обычная скорбная мина. — Что вы расшумелись с утра пораньше? Умер кто или воскрес?

Тут и Дженни становится смешно.

А на часах еще только семь утра! Еще весь день впереди!


	3. Chapter 3

Прапрадедушка с прапрабабушкой успокоены и усажены завтракать в гостиной перед телевизором. (Прапрадедушка громко заявляет, что у него столько праправнуков, что если бы он близко к сердцу принимал все глупости, которые выделывает каждый, его бы схоронили еще сорок лет назад.) Мария приносит поднос с кашей и молоком, Дженни привычно проверяет, заправлена ли у бабушки салфетка, и включает канал с новостями, которые интересуют дедушку.

Сегодня в топе новостной ленты передача о новой научной базе в Антарктиде, проект «Ковчег». Дядя Луис работает на этом проекте. В иное время Дженни бы с удовольствием задержалась и посмотрела вместе с ними — прапрадедушка иногда забавно ругает политиков, да и прапрабабушке порой надо подать ложку, если уронит — но в этот раз бабушка Роберта приглушенным тоном быстрее зовет Дженни на кухню, а потом даже не зовет, а прямо уводит за плечо.

В кухне не так солнечно, как в гостиной, окна там постоянно заклеены витражной бумагой. На полу лежат разноцветные пятна света, громко воет кондиционер, но все равно душно: семья часто собирается на кухне, но обычно не таким полным составом. Да еще в духовке как раз сейчас что-то доходит, скорее всего, фирменные мамины печенья. Они все настойчивее с каждой минутой пахнут тмином и ванилью.

— О чем они говорили? — настойчиво спрашивает бабушка Роберта. — Вспомни в точности, милая!

А о чем может вспомнить Дженни? Они и сказали-то всего пару фраз. Дядя Алонсо хотел срезать через кладбище, а его спутник — Кит — сомневался, стоит ли… Вот и все. А потом она сразу убежала.

— Как он одет-то, — мрачно бормочет под нос дед. — Выпендривается. Перчатки кожаные!

— Не кожаные, — не соглашается бабушка. — Синтетика какая-то.

— Меня больше волнует, что за иностранная держава, — трет лоб тетя Розита. — Вы хоть что-то поняли? Кто на них мог напасть? Китайцы? Русские? Где он был пять лет, в Сибири на лесоповале?

— Это бы объяснило плечи, — говорит мама мечтательно. — Видели, какой он стал красавец? Так бы и съела!

— Вероника, побойся бога! — восклицает бабушка. — Как ты о брате говоришь!

— Ну, выборочной слепотой я никогда не страдала, — пожимает плечами мама.

Папа только вздыхает и поправляет очки.

— После военных лагерей не так выглядят, — говорит он.

— Не хочет даже оставаться тут, — бормочет бабушка. — Сразу сбежал. А все ты! — она напускается на деда. — Почему ты на него зыркаешь, как на врага?

— Мы его похоронили, Бертина! — рявкает дед. — Как я на него должен смотреть?!

— Он сказал, что писал!

— Одно письмо, которое перехватили! Одно! Этот мальчишка… вечно трубку бросал после пяти минут! Он не мог с другого номера в сеть выйти?! Да хоть по радио связаться, у Марко до сих пор приемник в сарае...

Дедушка тяжело дышит, потом нащупывает успокоительное в кармане рубашки, кладет под язык, садится на стул. Бабушка Роберта подходит к нему и обнимает, прижимая голову к груди.

— Мы не знаем обстоятельств, — говорит тетя Розита.

— Потому что этот мальчишка сбежал! Опять! — дедушка пытается кричать, но большая грудь бабушки Роберты ему мешает.

— Да не мальчишка уже, а мужчина, — хмыкает тетя Розита. — Он постарше Марко выглядит, как бы не постарше Луиса даже. Да еще и не один в родной дом пришел, а с парой.

— С парой?! — дед буквально взвивается. — Этот бандит узкоглазый, что ли, пара?!

Мама берет Дженни за руку и выводит ее прочь из кухни, во двор.

— Ну-ка, нечего нам там делать, — говорит она. — Сейчас дедушка будет бушевать, бабушка его будет успокаивать, а тетя Розита — подливать масла в огонь.

Дженни хихикает, потому что так обычно и происходит, но ей быстро перестает быть смешно.

— Не понимаю. За что они сердятся на дядю Алонсо?

Мама вздыхает. На утреннем солнце ее вьющиеся волосы вспыхивают каштановым с медным огненным отливом. Дженни думает, что у ее мамы самые красивые волосы на всей Кубе, а может быть, и в обеих Америках.

— А ты сама? — спрашивает мама. — Ты ведь его испугалась сначала.

— Так то сначала! — спорит Дженни.

Ей уже немного стыдно.

Правда, не стыдно пугаться второго, которого дядя привел с собой. В нем правда есть что-то бандитское. Может быть, шрам на щеке. Хотя про узкоглазого это дедушка зря. Во-первых, расизм — это плохо, во-вторых, не такой уж друг дяди Алонсо и узкоглазый. Восточной народности — да. Но глаза у него большие, круглые. Только чуть раскосые.

— Они не понимают, что произошло, — мама говорит мягко. — Незнание порождает агрессию. Ты умная девочка, должна понимать.

Дженни кивает.

— И в чем-то дедушка прав, — мамины глаза темно, нехорошо блестят. — Он правда мог бы дать о себе знать.

— Ну… — Дженни хочется защитить дядю. — Может, это как в американских фильмах про защиту свидетелей? Он не мог нам написать, потому что тогда бы его нашли? Или нас?

— Это уже совсем фантастика, — мама криво улыбается. — Хотя… кто его знает… — она внимательно глядит на Дженни. — Милая, ты же понимаешь, что про это никому нельзя рассказывать?

— Так ведь соседи увидели…

— Соседи увидели, что в дом вошло двое мужчин. Может быть, это кто-то из Гарсиа, они редко приезжают.

— А там разве есть кто-то подходящего возраста?

Мама прикидывает.

— Да, твой троюродный дядя Хесус. Вроде еще кузен Хорхе? Только он называет себя Джорджем. Если спросят, говори, что это они сюрпризом приехали.

— Но если тетя Долорес придет, она мигом догадается, что мы обманываем!

Мама вздыхает. Тетю Долорес не проведешь, это все знают.

— А мы все-таки попробуем. Вдруг получится? К ней дочери приезжают, авось она на внуков отвлечется.

— Ладно, а зачем?

— Не знаю, — мама качает головой, кольца-сережки звенят. — Так… предчувствие. Понимаю, что тебя распирает, но похвастаться перед друзьями можно и потом, ладно?

— Да мне хвастаться не перед кем...

Ее друзья ходят вместе с ней в школу, а живут в совсем других деревнях. Автобусом туда ехать пару часов. Сейчас у всех каникулы, как раз по случаю Дня мертвых. Еще пять дней она своих друзей не увидит. Окрестные ребятишки все сильно младше, с ними неинтересно.

— Ну тем более, — подытоживает мама.

Тут в кухне громко звенит таймер для печенья — даже во дворе слышно, — и мама кидается спасать свой шедевр.

***

У Дженни такое ощущение, что настоящее смешалось с выдуманным. Она сама себе кажется героиней какого-то сериала. Детективного, фантастического или про сверхъестественное — Дженни еще не решила.

Все вокруг вроде знакомое, привычное: их двухэтажный дом, беленый там, где его не заплетает дикий виноград, с ярко-зеленой пристройкой для прапрадедушки (тот сначала хотел покрасить все стены в зеленый), двор, окруженный сеткой загон для кур — ой, кстати, надо дать им еды, никто ведь не вспомнил, наверное... И в то же время странное, как будто солнечный свет падает по-другому или сама Дженни спит. Ее не удивит, если на подъездную дорожку сейчас с неба бесшумно опустится летающая тарелка, или из моря, видимого с холма, вдруг поднимется голова гигантского змея.

Дженни идет в сарай за едой для куриц, потом возвращается, и вместо того, чтобы засыпать все сразу в длинный деревянный лоток, начинает кидать им горстями, чтобы глупые птицы бегали от зернышка к зернышку. Привычная куриная суета успокаивает. Она замечает, что одного из трех петухов курицы опять общипали. Если в новом выводке цыплят будут хорошие петушки, наверное, этого придется забить, а то что он все время ходит ощипанный…

Закончив кормить, Дженни споласкивает руки над бочкой, вытирает их о шорты и решает посмотреть, что там дома.

А дома переполох: в гостиной дедушка пытается в очередной раз объяснить прапра Макклейну, что происходит (прапрабабушке объяснять бессмысленно, она только качает головой и смотрит в пространство). Папа пытается помочь, но прадедушка Макклейн то и дело громогласно спрашивает, что это папа здесь забыл, хотя бросил Веронику с ребенком. Папа вздыхает и потирает лоб: дедушка Макклейн опять перепутал его с биологическим отцом Дженни. Который, кстати, вовсе не бросал маму с ребенком, она сама не захотела с ним иметь ничего общего. Он иногда даже звонит, но Дженни не знает, о чем с ним разговаривать.

К счастью, приходит Мария со стопкой белья — стелила постели наверху, — и ей удается прапрадедушку успокоить. Мария в доску своя, с соседней улицы, еще когда они с Марко не жили вдвоем отдельно, она приходила сюда учить уроки или собирать сливы в саду. Прапрадедушка ее хорошо знает, она его любимица.

На кухне переполох другого рода: бабушка Роберта, мама и тетя Розита ожесточенно готовят. Точнее, готовит бабушка, мама помогает ей, как верный лейтенант, а тетя Розита, не блещущая кулинарными талантами, нарезает им обеим ингредиенты.

— Даже не знаю, как быть, — жалуется бабушка, когда Дженни заглядывает в кухню. — Этот Кит — он же американец? Картошку фри бы сделать, но Андрес!..

Это значит, что папа не починил фритюрницу, хотя бабушка его просила. Все потому что фритюрница сроду была никому не нужна: если бабушка или мама жарят в масле, они берут огромную чугунную сковороду, в которой Дженни, когда была помладше, могла свернуться калачиком.

— Мамуль, что ни сделаешь, все будет вкусно, — успокаивает ее мама. — Дженни! Тебя-то мне и надо! Сходи-ка…

— Я птиц еще не кормила! — кричит Дженни.

И позорно сбегает.

В кухне скоро будет чадно и душно, никакой кондиционер не справится даже с помощью вытяжки. Конечно, там можно перехватить что-то вкусненькое перед завтраком, но Дженни лучше возьмет апельсин из подвала.

В итоге она садится во дворе под старой жакарандой, с книжкой на коленях, и то и дело поглядывает на подъездную дорогу. Мимо проходят соседи, многие на кладбище, кто-то в магазин. Странно думать, что для них жизнь идет точно так же, как для самой Дженни шла еще пару часов назад.

— Что, родных ждешь? — спрашивает, отдуваясь, тетя Долорес, по случаю праздника надевшая пять рядов бус. Они красиво лежат у нее на груди, переливаясь от темно-фиолетового к ярко-зеленому.

— Да, дядя Марко должен дядю Колина из аэропорта привезти, — правдиво отвечает Дженни и очень гордится собой за выдержку.

Тетя Долорес кивает и медленно, величественно продолжает путь. В одной руке у нее большая корзина. У тети Долорес на кладбище только могилы мужа и младшего сына, но берет она с собой как будто пир для десяти человек.

Наконец дедушкин темно-красный колесник въезжает в ворота. Задние двери тут же распахиваются, и оттуда выпрыгивает Тесс. В этом году ей пять, уже большая. Видно, что в машине она намазалась кремом от загара с большим запасом: на носу осталась белая капля, на руках — разводы. Кожа у нее светлая, не то что у дяди Колина или у самой Дженни.

— Дженни! — Тесс бросается ей на шею и сходу начинает тараторить. — Я соскучилась! Я тебе новый альбом привезла! И сережки, очень красивые! А мы пойдем серфить? Я теперь лучше умею, мы в этом году ездили в Калифорнию! А ты уже знаешь, что твой родной дядя из мертвых вернулся?! А он нам сказал, что сражался с инопланетянами! Кру-уто! А Карина дурочка, ревет все время!

Карина продолжает реветь в машине: ей два года, и самой ей из детского кресла не отстегнуться и с заднего сиденья не выбраться. С другой стороны из машины выходит мама Тесс и Карины, тетя Эдди, и помогает младшей дочери. На втором ряду кресел, оказывается, ехали дядя Колин, дядя Фред и дядя Алонсо, а спереди — дядя Марко за рулем и Кит. Вот странно, дядя Алонсо же вести собирался?

Дженни обнимается со всеми по очереди, не исключая и малышку Карину.

Дядя Алонсо стоит, опираясь на бок машины, и не торопится войти в дом. Он так и не снял ни черную облегающую куртку, ни перчатки. А вот его друг где-то успел переодеться: на нем теперь красочная туристическая рубашка с голубыми волнами и белым небом, на голове белая панамка. И тоже намазан солнцезащитным кремом в три слоя, совсем как Тесс!

Теперь он выглядит как турист, хотя лицо все равно каменное.

Дальше начинается столпотворение.

Дядю Колина с семьей надо куда-то устроить, и хотя все вроде обговорено и переговорено, тут же выясняется, что из-за дяди Алонсо нужно перекраивать, а ведь есть еще его друг…

— Да не суетитесь вы, — смеется дядя Алонсо, — мы отлично выспимся на диване в гостиной, если он совсем не развалился. А если развалился, то подвесьте нас к потолку.

Но бабушка Роберта, конечно, на это не согласна.

— Я бы тебе отдала вашу с Марко комнату, — говорит она, — но теперь там живет Дженни, и мы хотели поселить к ней девочек Колина…

— Что, даже к потолку повесить не получится? — вздыхает дядя Алонсо, прижав руку к груди. — Ну ничего, переночуем на террасе.

— Не говори глупости! — бабушка Роберта в сердцах бьет его полотенцем по спине. — Постелю вам на крыше, дождя не обещают. А завтра Андрес починит диван…

— Я тоже могу починить диван, — Кит впервые подает голос, когда к нему не обращались. — Я знаю, как.

— ...А есть чего-то, что ты не знаешь? — дядя Алонсо игриво пихает его локтем в бок. — Так, серьезно, а Андрес, этот парень, который все чинит, он кто? Ты усыновила кого-то на мое место, мам?

Бабушка Роберта смеется. Дженни соображает, что папу, правда, ему представили только по имени.

— Почти, — улыбается мама. — Это мой муж и отец Дженни.

— Лучше предыдущей модели, — одобрительно кивает дядя Алонсо.

Дедушка морщится. Дженни понимает: не потому что ему не нравится папа, они хорошо ладят. Ему не нравится, как о нем говорит дядя Алонсо. Ему вообще не нравится, как дядя Алонсо ведет себя.

— Почему ты так запакован в самую жару? — спрашивает вдруг дед. — Даже твой друг-американец умнее.

— Это специальная ткань, в ней не жарко, — отмахивается дядя Алонсо.

— Лансито, в самом деле, — бабушка Роберта обеспокоенно смотрит на Алонсо. — Ты как прячешь что-то.

Дядя Алонсо криво ухмыляется.

— Поймала, мам, глаз-алмаз. Ну, это не то что большое дело… Обещай не нервничать, ладно? Все уже в порядке, сама видишь.

Он стаскивает перчатку с левой руки, а под ней оказывается еще одна перчатка, из черного полиэтилена, плотно прилегающего к коже. Это уж совсем странно: зачем две пары перчаток? Затем дядя Алонсо снимает перчатку с правой руки, и под ней совершенно нормальная ладонь, с тонким шрамиком поперек тыльной стороны — Дженни даже помнит этот шрамик, он при ней появился, когда дядя Алонсо экспериментировал с пилой.

Потом он снимает куртку, оставаясь в белой просторной футболке с короткими рукавами. Непонятно, как такая футболка помещалась под тонкой курткой, не оставляя складок. И становится видно, что черная перчатка на его левой руке очень длинная, убегает под рукав футболки, а потом высовывается из ворота и оканчивается нашлепкой у нижней части шеи.

— Что это за пленка?.. — бабушка Роберта осторожно трогает черную перчатку. — Ты ожегся? — ее лицо приобретает неверящее выражение, она ощупывает его руку двумя ладонями. — Почему такая жесткая, Лансито?

— Это протез, мам, — говорит дядя Алонсо, ласково улыбаясь. — Очень-очень хороший протез, лучше той, которую вы с папой мне сделали, честное слово. Я даже пальцами вкус пищи пробовать могу, представляешь? Как бабочка какая-нибудь. И не отравит никто.

— У тебя протез?! — восклицает тетя Розита.

— Ну… чтобы не рубить хвост коту по кусочку, у меня их три, — вздыхает дядя Алонсо, нагибается и задирает штанины. Точно, ноги у него такие же черные.

— Кру-уто! — выдыхает Тесс.

Дженни была бы с ней солидарна, если бы не глаза мамы, дедушки и бабушки Роберты. Никто из них даже не одергивает Тесс. Видимо, не знают, как одернуть.

— Они водонепроницаемые? — уточняет в тишине после ее возгласа тетя Розита.

— Угу, — кивает дядя Алонсо. — Водо-, пыле-, грязенепроницаемые, с амортизаторами, могу прыгнуть с пятого этажа и приземлиться в супергеройскую позу. Полный комплект, отличная штука.

— Где ты был, сынок?! — у бабушки горькие слезы в голосе, но она не плачет.

— Это долгий, очень долгий разговор, мам, — качает головой дядя Алонсо. — Я тебе обещаю, что все будет в порядке. Правда.


	4. Chapter 4

День первого ноября жаркий и очень, очень долгий.

Дженни по-прежнему мало что понятно, и, кажется, не только ей. Но большая часть взрослых почему-то делает вид, что так и надо, не торопясь приступать к дяде Алонсо с расспросами, а продолжая готовиться к походу в церковь и на кладбище. Как будто это важнее чем то, что дядя Алонсо вернулся.

Только дядя Фред, который почти не знает испанского, неуверенно улыбаясь, дергает всех за рукава и просит пояснений — безуспешно. На удивление, что-то коротко и вполголоса рассказывает ему только Кит (Дженни удается уловить несколько слов: «complicated situation», «delicate circumstances» и «planet-wide security». Это кажется Дженни странным: нет, ситуация уж точно сложная, а обстоятельства деликатные, да и о всепланетной безопасности последнее время трезвонят с каждого столба. Только вот как возвращение дяди Алонсо связано с метеоритными тревогами?)

Дядя Фред, кажется, тоже изумлен (у него очень открытое лицо, все видно), но серьезнеет и кивает.

Когда взрослые собираются в церковь на службу в честь Дня всех святых, дядя Алонсо неожиданно предлагает отвести детей на пляж, говорит — соскучился по морю. Бабушка Роберта протестует, но не так, как ожидала Дженни.

Дженни-то думала, бабушка захочет, чтобы в церковь шли все, кроме совсем малышей и тети Эдди, убежденной атеистки. Но бабушка только говорит:

— Конечно, Андрес с вами тоже пойдет. И Колин. Сходите же, мальчики?

— Мама, ты мне не доверяешь? — дядя Алонсо прижимает руку к сердцу. — Да ты что!

Дженни помнит, что раньше дядя Алонсо все время ходил с ней вместе на пляж, и вокруг них вечно собиралась целая компания и окрестных ребят, и детей туристов, которые закономерно считали дядю чем-то вроде ходячей вышки для прыжков в воду.

— Не говори глупостей, Лансито, — бабушка Роберта поджимает губы.

— Ладно, ладно, — смеется дядя Алонсо. — Хочешь, чтобы за мной кто-то приглядывал — сколько угодно!

Все это совершенно загадочно для Дженни. Дядя Алонсо же сказал: он может спрыгнуть с пятого этажа и приземлиться в супергеройскую позу! Он сам за кем хочешь приглядит.

Дядя Алонсо ловит ее удивленный взгляд, хлопает по плечу черной рукой и подмигивает. Хлопает довольно сильно: место удара потом еще саднит. Не рассчитал, наверное. Но при этом Дженни гордится: значит, счел ее взрослой!

Четверо взрослых (включая неизменного Кита, который ходит за дядей Алонсо тенью) — это, конечно, многовато. К счастью, папа с дядей Колином сразу же усаживаются в тень и начинают спорить о футболе и танцах. Все Макклейны и Альваресы любят танцы. Папа, конечно, не Макклейн, но не зря они с мамой познакомились в танцевальной студии.

А вот дядя Алонсо полностью оправдывает детские воспоминания Дженни. Он живо переодевается в купальные шорты — длинные, на американский манер, — и в белую футболку, а потом устраивает всем желающим в воде разные аттракционы: кого подкидывает, кого подбрасывает, с кем плавает наперегонки. Тут же выстраивается целая очередь желающих: детей на пляже хоть отбавляй, и местных, и туристов, и, конечно, никто не опасается шумного жизнерадостного парня, который пришел с тремя собственными ребятишками. Даже если у него почему-то черные руки-ноги. Наверное, думают, что это мода. Или татуировка.

К ним прибивается и одноклассник Дженни Педро: как раз сегодня он тоже приехал с родителями на Варадеро из Матансаса. С ним мальчик из Японии, турист, с которым Педро уже успел подружиться, хотя оба они английский знают нетвердо.

— Еще один из твоих американских дядьев? — спрашивает Педро. — Сколько их у тебя?

— Двенадцать! — твердо отвечает Дженни.

На самом деле, с теми же Гарсиа отношения больше по переписке, встречаются они редко. Но все-таки семья есть семья.

И уж лучше соврать про количество дядьев, чем нарушить мамину просьбу и рассказать, что это дядя Алонсо воскрес из мертвых. Хотя язык, конечно, так и чешется. (Если уж быть совсем честной, кроме обещания маме останавливает еще и то, что Педро наверняка бы ей не поверил, и пошел бы спросить у дяди Алонсо, а дядя бы понял, что она хвастает.)

Дженни прыгает с ладоней дяди Алонсо, сцепленных в замок, у нее замирает в груди, а потом она проваливается в соленую воду и отплывает подальше, где чужие руки и ноги уже не мешают.

Здесь она выныривает, отфыркиваясь, откидывает волосы со лба… и не может сразу найти глазами дядю.

Его не видно, только какой-то молодой парень невдалеке жестами объясняет японскому мальчику, как нужно продувать воздух через нос, чтобы его не заливало водой. Дженни не сразу соображает, что этот парень и есть дядя Алонсо. Просто он присел на полусогнутых, поэтому из воды торчит только верхняя часть торса; так не видно, какие у него широкие плечи. Да еще и плавает в футболке, словно обгоревший в первый день отпуска турист!

— Дядя! — Дженни подплывает к нему и дергает за подол футболки. — Ты что, боишься сгореть?

— Не-а, — отвечает дядя. — Просто у меня на спине печать зла, дающая власть над миром. Прикинь, ее кто-то увидит и обретет черную магию?

Дженни хихикает и пытается содрать с дяди футболку, но в воде это, конечно, очень трудно. К ее полному восторгу дядя хватает ее за бока, поднимает высоко над головой и забрасывает очень далеко.

Дженни визжит; синий и голубой мир переворачивается с ног на голову и бьет в лицо соленой пеной.

Кстати, Кит купается без футболки. Когда он начинает опасно розоветь, дядя за руку вытаскивает его на берег — под тент к папе и дяде Марко.

Дженни могла бы остаться: у них в семье не принято выгонять детей из воды, когда ушли взрослые. Ну, если не время обеда и не шторм. Но ей интереснее крутиться возле дяди и слушать, что он говорит. Может быть, все-таки расскажет, что за иностранная держава его пленила? Взрослые сколько угодно могут притворяться, что им нелюбопытно, Дженни в эти дурацкие игры не играет.

Дядя выжимает футболку прямо на себе, не снимая, словно стеснительная девушка, и так же усаживается под тент. Вытаскивает из пляжной сумки мамин спрей от загара и велит Киту поворачиваться — мол, намажет ему спину.

Кит ворчит, но слушается.

Мама была права: ведет он себя не как начальник, а как муж.

— Ты бы тоже футболку снял, — очень тихо говорит Кит. — Фигли стесняешься.

Говорит по-английски, без этого своего рассинхронизированного с губами испанского, но Дженни ведь хорошо понимает.

— Я не стесняюсь, — отвечает дядя, почти не размыкая губ. — Я их и так достаточно шокировал конечностями. Нечего…

— У тебя шрамов меньше, чем у меня.

— Неправда!

И тут только Дженни замечает, что торс Кита действительно покрыт шрамами. Она как-то не обратила внимание: он и так весь какой-то полосатый, темная полоска спускается со щеки, идет по шее и опоясывает торс. Татуировка, наверное. И на ребрах тоже полоски. Но если приглядеться, более светлые участки кожи рассмотреть можно. Особенно сейчас, когда Кит весь порозовел от солнца.

— Мои заметнее, — говорит дядя. — Но ничего, в следующий раз возьму тональник, который Аллура с Ханком сделали.

— Или ты мог бы налепить на протезы пленку в цвет кожи и не выделываться, — фыркает Кит.

— Все равно вблизи заметно, что не кожа, и только хуже получается. «Зловещая долина». Пленка годится только чтобы в толпе не выделяться.

Тут они замечают, что Дженни их слушает.

— В чем дело, Джен? — спрашивает дядя.

— С кем ты сражался? — выпаливает Дженни. — Откуда у тебя шрамы? Почему у тебя протезы? Когда ты все расскажешь?

— На семейном обеде вечером. Такие истории лучше несколько раз не повторять.

Папа и дядя Марко рядом продолжают спорить, кого из сборной Кубы лучше взять в основной состав для Чемпионата. Услышав голос Дженни, дядя Марко прерывается на полуслове:

— Лэнс! А кто в воде с Тесс?

— Она там с друзьями играет, — пожимает плечами дядя. — Ей уже шесть, мы в этом возрасте…

— Эдна мне голову оторвет! — Марко вскакивает и бросается к кромке воды.

— Спокойно, она не там, — нагоняет его голос дяди Алонсо. — Она чуть дальше, где лодки. Там группа детей строит замок из песка.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — дядя Марко оборачивается к нему.

— Шестое чувство.

— Алонсо!

— Серьезно, братан, шестое чувство, — дядя Алонсо тянет лениво и протяжно, и Дженни вспоминает: именно этим голосом он ее всегда и дразнил! Она терпеть его не могла. А потом забыла. Надо же, совершенно, напрочь забыла! И только теперь вспомнила.

Кит закатывает глаза.

— Он трекер на всех детей подвесил, — говорит он. — Иначе один из нас остался бы с ними.

— Трекер? — удивляется дядя Марко.

— На всех?! — подхватывает папа. — И на тех, кто просто приблудные?

— На всех, с кем я контактировал. А вдруг кто задохнется? Не волнуйтесь, это биотехнологии, через пару часов рассосутся.

— Ты псих, — говорит дядя Марко убежденно. — На солнышке перегрелся. Не бывает таких технологий.

— Не хочешь — не верь, — пожимает плечами дядя Алонсо. — Только Тесс правда у лодок, немного поранилась. Ничего серьезного, но лучше ты в самом деле ее подбери.

Дядя Марко убегает, а Дженни дергает дядю Алонсо за руку.

— А куда ты мне вживил трекер?

— А догадайся, — подмигивает дядя, и снова хлопает ее по плечу, на сей раз гораздо слабее.

***

Оказывается, Тесс поранила ногу об ракушку, но ранка пустяковая, она не плачет даже, чтобы показать, что она ничем не хуже местных ребят. Дженни совершенно не понимает, почему после этого они сразу начинают собираться с пляжа. Не понимает, почему по дороге домой дядя Марко молчит и почему папа крепко держит ее за руку. Она пытается что-то спросить, но ее обрывают. Тесс недовольна, что ее забрали с пляжа, но пятилетку удается подкупить обещанием фирменного бабушкиного мармелада с гуавой и корицей.

А дома уже начинается буря.

В семье Макклейнов принято скандалить громко и с размахом, поэтому, хотя Дженни и выгоняют из кухни, где толпится народ, она все равно все прекрасно слышит.

На дядю Алонсо наезжают за то, что он посмел использовать на детях непроверенную биотехнологию! И зачем! Мог бы просто следить во все глаза.

— У меня только два глаза, — сердито отвечает на это дядя Алонсо, — и у каждого обзор всего девяносто градусов! Уж извините, что еще и глазным протезом не обзавелся.

На этом месте все затихают, и через несколько мгновений Алонсо начинает многословно извиняться перед бабушкой. Похоже, она плачет.

— Я просто хотел позаботиться об их безопасности! Считайте паранойей, но… это стандартная процедура, когда конвоируешь толпу гражданских.

— Конвоируешь?! — взвивается дед. — Что за лексикон у тебя?

— А я не вижу ничего дурного, — перебивает дядя Колин. — В Штатах давно принято в маленьких детей трекеры вживлять, удаляют при совершеннолетии по желанию ребенка…

— Мы про Штаты не спрашиваем! — отрубает мама. — Насчет Дженни ему никто разрешения не давал!

Дженни странно, что мама тоже наезжает на дядю Алонсо. Ей казалось, что она на его стороне…

Ой, странная какая мысль. При чем тут его сторона или чужая сторона? Вроде же дядя Алонсо вернулся, все должны быть счастливы, нет?

— Откуда хоть эта технология? — спрашивает папа.

— Постой-ка, — перебивает его тетя Розита. — Толпу гражданских… А нам ты ничего такого не вживлял?

— Нет, но когда уходил, я поставил жучки в доме. Они засекут, если...

— Что?! В моем доме?! — это уже дед.

И если Дженни думала, что они до этого шумели, то теперь она понимает, что это были так, цветочки.

Тут к Дженни, скорчившейся у двери, подходит Мария и уводит ее за руку. Громкие голоса слышны даже на другом конце дома, но слов уже не разобрать, одно сплошное «бу-бу-бу».

***

К обеду все вроде бы успокоилось. Дядя Алонсо опять улыбается, смеется даже. Но в остальном расстановка сил поменялось. Бабушка Роберта сидит холодная, напряженная, а дедушка внезапно, наоборот, потеплел к блудному сыну, улыбается, приобнимает его за плечи.

Дженни кажется, что улыбка дяди Алонсо натянутая. Но, может, это ей кажется. Живые люди — это ведь не актеры в сериалах. Иной раз черт поймет, что там у них на лицах изображено.

А еще странно, что никто дядю Алонсо не расспрашивает. Когда садятся за стол, все наперебой начинают излагать ему местные новости. Дядя Марко рассказывает о своих планах на свадьбу и спрашивает, не хочет ли Алонсо посмотреть свадебный альбом — мол, до сих пор не может забыть, как он шикарно помог с платьем для их соседки Валерии. Дядя Алонсо отвечает, что если будет время, то конечно, но он отстал от моды за последнее время.

Дедушка делится результатами последнего чемпионата мира по футболу, где кубинской сборной удалось пробиться в четвертьфинал, сетует на то, что в этот раз сборную перетряхнули и уволили его любимчика Пепито, а еще жалуется, что у него мотор в машине что-то постукивает, и надо бы разобрать, да где найдешь время? (Это в адрес папы, который обещал ему помочь и не помог).

Бабушка говорит о том, как подорожали продукты за последний год, потому что правительство снизило субсидии фермерам, и как они поменяли крышу в пристройке для прапрабабушки и прапрадедушки…

Мама хвастается тем, какие у Дженни замечательные оценки. Дядя Колин делится парой анекдотов из зала суда (конечно, не про своих клиентов, а про чужих). К этому моменту Дженни уже изнывает, хотя вообще-то истории дяди Колина интересные. Ну почему никто из них не спросит?!

— А правда, — вдруг говорит прапрадедушка, который клевал себе носом над тарелкой с кашей, — что ты не за каким-то американским красавчиком сбежал, а в космос, а? К инопланетянам?

Дядя Алонсо широко улыбается.

— Конечно, правда, дедуля. Хотя американский красавчик тоже имел место, — он подмигивает Киту, который только вздыхает и качает головой.

— Вздор! Вздор! — восклицает бабушка Роберта. — Лансито, прекрати это немедленно!

Дядя Алонсо оборачивается к ней, и Дженни больше не видит его лица.

— Прости, мам, — тихо, но твердо говорит он. — Я же показывал тебе фото. Это твое дело, верить или нет.

— Фото! — Тесс подпрыгивает на стуле. — Дядя Лэнс, покажи фотки инопланетян!

— Я лучше покажу, — дядя Алонсо широко ей улыбается. — Этот вот хмырь, — он показывает на Кита, — самый настоящий инопланетянин и есть. Только наполовину.

— Фу! — Тесс морщится. — Думаешь, если мне шесть, так я во что угодно поверю?

— Тебе пять, — поправляет ее тетя Эдди. — Врать нехорошо.

— Почти шесть!

— Кит, ты не против им показать? — спрашивает дядя Алонсо.

Между Китом и дядей происходит молчаливый обмен взглядами. Затем Кит пожимает плечами и… на секунду меняется. Не то чтобы совсем, а что-то скользит у него по лицу, его словно перекашивает, и глаза вспыхивают желтым.

— Ой… — шепчет в восторге совершенно довольная Тесс.

Дженни тоже не может сдержать восхищенный вздох.

А вот над взрослыми повисает глубокая тишина.


	5. Chapter 5

Дженни никак не может заснуть ночью. День был длинный, долгий, жаркий. Вечер еще более сумбурный: все взрослые обсуждали, одно да потому. Слушали много раз рассказ дяди Алонсо. Дженни все время казалось, что дядя врет или хотя бы привирает, но несколько раз Кит веско произнес: «Примерно так все и было, только количество поклонниц Лэнса делите на десять».

По словам дяди Алонсо выходило, что он пять лет сражался с инопланетянами, а теперь они должны вскорости нагрянуть на Землю. И что последний год Земля втайне строила защитные сооружения и создавала систему противокосмической обороны, но неизвестно, хватит ли этого. Инопланетяне там такие, что шутить не будут. А Антарктическая защитная батарея еще даже не закончена, и астероидные станции наблюдения не введены в строй...

— Постойте-ка, — взволновалась мама. — Так значит, наш Луис в Антарктиде не над научной станцией работает?

— И все эти якобы противовоздушные тревоги, и «год метеоритной опасности» — это все из-за вас? — вторила ей тетя Розита. — Правительство нас тайно тренирует перед возможным нашествием?

— Безобразие! — возмутился дедушка. — Что это за конспирология?! Мы, Макклейны, никогда в таком не путались!

— Не знаю, — устало ответил дядя Алонсо на вопрос мамы и тети Розиты. — У меня уже ум за разум заплелся, во все вникать. Мы чуть не месяц пытаемся разобраться, что они без нас тут наворотили…

— Так ты на Земле уже месяц! — ахнула бабушка.

Тут дяде Алонсо пришлось снова срочно извиняться и успокаивать ее и папу.

— Я просто не мог, ну не мог приехать раньше! Нам столько всего пришлось утрясать… Широ с Мэттом вообще хотели под трибунал отправить, за дезертирство, а Кролию, маму Кита, чуть было не объявили незаконным иммигрантом и военной преступницей! Оказалось, что коммандера Холта — это отец Пидж, мы его сюда отправили с информацией и письмами, — от всего сразу отстранили и отправили в карантин. Хорошо, что его жена добилась, чтобы его хоть высшее командование выслушало! Нам вообще в какой-то момент вообще пришлось сняться и улететь на орбиту, а оттуда вести переговоры… Ну как бы я в такой обстановке заявился — я сюда, а за мной весь генералитет ООН?

— Отстаньте от парня, — решительно заявил прапрадедушка. — Долг перед родиной вперед, ты, Роберта, должна понимать!

Он попытался запеть гимн Кубы, закашлялся, заявил, что политика ему уже не по возрасту и велел Марии вывести его на крыльцо, «подальше от этой глупой болтовни».

После этого спор разгорелся с новой силой.

Дядя Колин заявил, что не верит в резоны дяди Алонсо и что развитым инопланетянам не может быть нужна Земля и Солнечная система: все ресурсы проще добывать с необитаемых планет. Тетя Эдди фыркнула: мол, то, что ты увлекаешься фантастикой, еще не делает тебя экспертом по межзвездной политике. Дядя Колин обиделся и ушел укладывать Тесс и Карину. С ним ушел и дядя Фред, которому в суматохе периодически забывали переводить. Мама воспользовалась этим и попыталась отправить спать и Дженни, но Дженни держалась твердо.

Мария между тем волновалась и спрашивала, не нагрянут ли по этому случаю к ним домой репортеры и что с ними тогда делать. Тетя Розита, наоборот, выразила готовность дать интервью любому телеканалу, потому что всегда чувствовала в себе звездный талант.

В комнате было душно, жарко, все говорили одновременно, но все-таки Дженни держалась до последнего, пока взрослые сами не стали расползаться спать, а бабушка не пошла стелить дяде Алонсо и Киту на крыше.

Сейчас Дженни об этом жалеет, потому что в висках у нее до сих пор стучит как молоточком. Надо было уйти спать вместе с девчонками. За окном давно уже чернильно-черная звездная ночь, только изредка пробегает по небу прожектор с пляжа, чтобы перескочить на другой участок бухты.

Раньше Дженни любила звезды, даже тосковала, что не может просто взять и полететь туда, как герои одной из ее любимых книжек или сериала. Теперь ей страшно.

Там, в черноте, невидимые, крадутся гигантские армады космических крейсеров, шарят в пространстве радарными лучами. Ищут маленькую синюю Землю. А может быть, даже уже нашли. Может быть, они ищут на Земле маленький остров у берегов большого континента, и теперь ищут на этом острове семью Красного паладина…

Страх сидит в груди холодным колким комом: примерно так Дженни чувствовала себя четыре года назад, когда впервые узнала о существовании ядерного и гравитационного оружия, которое, теоретически, может уничтожить всю Землю.

Лежать уже совсем невмоготу.

Она выбирается из кровати, стараясь не потревожить Тесс, перешагивает через тихо спящую маму — из-под легкого полосатого одеяла торчат волосы и ноги по колено, — мимо раскладной кроватки с Кариной. Та чмокает губами, но не просыпается.

В самом доме жарко, тихо, на полу лежат оранжевые полосы света через жалюзи, крест-накрест пересеченные тенью от пальмовых листьев.

Обычно в День Мертвых все уходят спать поздно, а уж в такой день, как сегодня, Дженни думала, все будут сидеть до утра. Странно, что все уснули.

Она тихо спускается на крыльцо. Ей становится душно, неспокойно. До моря далеко — дом Макклейнов стоит не прямо на пляже, — но она думает, не пробраться бы на кладбище. Там частенько дети и подростки засиживаются до рассвета, и матери их не гонят. Только бы подальше от дома!

Может быть, так и думал дядя Алонсо, когда днем пытался куда-то сбежать любой ценой?

Но в гостиной Дженни понимает, что кто-то все-таки засиделся за полночь: с веранды слышны голоса.

Она тихо-тихо подкрадывается к окнам, и понимает, что это дядя Алонсо и бабушка Роберта.

—...ручки твои, вот как сейчас помню, такой маленький был, держался за мой палец… — плаксиво, слезливо, с подвыванием, и Дженни не по себе от этих интонацией.

Ей бы должно быть жалко бабушку, но тут она впервые понимает, почему некоторые люди не любят жалость, и почему слово «жалкий» говорят, когда хотят кого-то унизить.

— Мам… ну, мам, не надо уже…

— ...Не могу! Не могу! Ты отказываешься по себе страдать, так дай хотя бы мне! — а это уже с неожиданным гневом. — Они не имели право! Не имели! Ты еще ребенок, совсем еще маленький мой…

Дженни бы на месте дяди Алонсо возмутилась, а тот только говорит ласково.

— Мам, ты же историю преподавала. За независимость Кубы ребята моложе меня воевали. А для инопланетян наши возрастные нормы… Аллуре вот восемьдесят, и что? Так-то она наша ровесница. А у галра есть такие подвиды, которые в пять лет уже физиологически взрослые.

— Аллура — это которая тебя так плохо вылечила? — теперь в бабушкином голосе неприязнь.

— Мам. Несовместимость квинтэссенции, она не знала. Да и если бы знала — что, не оживлять меня тогда? Я мог не только руки-ноги потерять, но и вообще…

— Ты всегда был слишком добрым, Лансито… Только так я тебя и узнаю — добрый! А так на себя не похож. И месяц на Земле, а даже весточки не подал! Зачем ты так с нами? Мог бы хоть позвонить...

— Извини, мам, я не хотел к вам внимания лишнего привлекать.. Ну правда! И… и волновать не хотел, я до последнего не знал, получится ли заехать.

— Заехать?..

— Я же сказал, что ненадолго. На неделю.

— А потом?

— Потом нужно будет разобраться с галра. Они как раз должны к Земле подойти в это время.

— Это… это очень опасно, милый?

— Не-не-не, — легкомысленно и очень быстро отвечает дядя. — У нас все схвачено. Считай, что это будет такое звездное шоу. Бум! Бах! Фейерверки! Самые лучшие танцы на этой стороне Млечного Пути!

— Ах, малыш, — плачет бабушка. — Малыш мой, малыш!

Осторожно раздвинув жалюзи, Дженни выглядывает на террасу. Бабушка сидит в кресле-качалке, которое обычно занимает прапрадедушка. Дядя Алонсо у ее ног на низенькой скамеечке. В таком положении он даже кажется ниже ростом. Бабушка прижала голову дяди к груди и покачивается, не отпуская. У Дженни начинает болеть шея из одной солидарности, но дядя как-то терпит.

— Ну хватит, — тихо шепчут у нее над ухом, кто-то кладет руку ей на плечо.

Дженни хочет дернуться и заорать, но другая рука уже зажала ей рот.

— Не кричи, — говорит голос Кита. — Весь дом перебудишь. Сейчас отпущу. Не закричишь?

Дженни кивает.

Кит убирает ладонь у нее ото рта, а заодно и отпускает ее. Дженни оборачивается.

Таинственный наполовину инопланетный друг дяди Алонсо в свете электрических фонарей и луны с улицы еще таинственнее — и еще красивее, добавляет какая-то предательская частица Дженни. Он внимательно смотрит на нее глубокими темными глазами, но в нем нет дневной холодности. Может быть, потому что у него взъерошены волосы и он в запасных пижамных штанах дяди Марко — таких голубых, с оранжевыми ракетами, хотя в темноте цветов и не видно.

— Зачем подслушиваешь? — спрашивает он тихо.

Но без угрозы и даже без неодобрения, как будто ему в самом деле интересно знать.

— Нечаянно, — буркает Дженни и сразу переходит в наступление. — А вы-то сами!

(Она не знает, подслушивал ли Кит, но так ей кажется безопаснее.)

— Я — понятное дело, — ничуть не смущается Кит. — На мне лежит ответственность прекратить этот разговор. А ты… — он внимательно смотрит на Дженни, и она думает, что он скажет «шла бы ты спать». Но он говорит другое. — У тебя вопросы какие есть?

— Землю захватят инопланетяне? — выпаливает Дженни.

Кит качает головой.

— Нет.

Это простое, весомое и твердое «нет», и Дженни почему-то ему сразу верит. В отличие от отговорок дяди. Тогда она спрашивает еще раз:

— А правда, что вы парень дяди Алонсо?

Кит криво улыбается.

— Это кто тебе сказал?

Дженни пожимает плечами.

— А иначе зачем вы с ним прилетели?

— Я с ним для моральной поддержки. Только он был уверен, что для моей, а выходит, что для его. Прав был Ханк!

— Тот Ханк, который лучший друг дяди Алонсо?

— Он самый. Это он меня уговорил. Ладно, пора уже. Иди наверх, а я тут разберусь. — Кит прав, потому что вместо всхлипываний бабушки Роберты Дженни слышит сердитую скороговорку, доносящуюся с веранды. Слова непонятны, но интонации ясны.

Дженни кивает. На бабушку явно «нашло», и в таких случаях, Дженни знает, нужно только просить за все прощения и соглашаться с ней. А дядя Алонсо, похоже, соглашаться не может. Значит, вмешаться может только Кит: он чужой, и при нем бабушка не будет разводить слезы…

Дженни идет наверх, но заснуть не может еще около часа: снизу доносятся хлопки дверей, включают и выключают свет. Наконец небо на востоке начинает светлеть, и дом совсем успокаивается — а с ним и Дженни.


	6. Chapter 6

Утром после завтрака дядя Алонсо заглядывает к Дженни в комнату.

Они с мамой как раз пытаются свернуть все матрасы, кровати и проветрить как следует. Дядя веселым любопытствующим взглядом окидывает светло-голубые «мерцающие» обои, розовые двери стенного шкафа и желтый подоконник.

— Надо же, как все переделали! — говорит он. — А из вещей моих что-то осталось?

— Извини, — говорит мама, которая только что сдала Карину на руки тете Эдди, кормить, и теперь уговаривает Тесс одеться (та бегает кругом в одних трусиках и кричит, что она пойдет купаться и будет плавать весь день, а значит, одеваться ей не надо). — Мы долго хранили… а потом мама все скопом раздала. Кажется, у Дженни твой старый ноутбук.

Дядин ноутбук действительно был у Дженни, но она в прошлом году разбила стекло, и дядя Марко подарил ей новый. В этом она честно сознается.

— Ну ладно, — машет рукой дядя Алонсо. — Главное, что фотографии мои все в облаке остались.

— Но акация еще стоит! — мама словно оправдывается. — Помнишь, вы с Марко все время по ней спускались!

Акация в самом деле стоит под окном, но толку от нее теперь немного. Тут была длинная ветка, которая почти доходила до подоконника, однако два года назад Дженни слезала по ней, упала, ударилась головой, и папа ветку спилил.

— Да, акация стоит, — соглашается дядя Алонсо.

Переводит взгляд на Дженни, будто хочет что-то сказать, потом снова смотрит на маму.

— Вероника, я хотел спросить… у тебя есть свободная минутка?

— Сейчас, только закончу с кроватями.

— Я помогу.

— С домашней работой? — мама смеется. — Не надо так себя насиловать, я уже почти закончила.

Тут внизу хлопает дверь и раздается оглушительный рев:

— Алонсо, мать твою за ногу! Алонсо, черт тебя подери!

Дженни аж вздрагивает.

— Луис?! — глаза дяди распахиваются, на лицо наползает неудержимая улыбка. — Луис… как?! Мама сказала, у него дела…

— Мы ему вчера позвонили, — ласково отвечает мама. — Он вскочил на первый же самолет, Наташа, наверное, осталась в Штатах, но…

Она не успевает закончить: дядя Алонсо уже выскакивает за дверь, и Дженни за ним по пятам.

Она обожает дядю Луиса! Он самый любимый из ее дядьев, хотя остальным, конечно, она этого никогда не скажет.

Может быть, потому, что в отличие от Алонсо и Марко, он «настоящий» дядя, взрослый: даже когда Дженни была еще совсем маленькая, он был с бородой, и работал на настоящей работе, и все такое. А еще он живет в Штатах и приезжает редко, но всегда привозит хорошие подарки. Его жена тетя Наташа классная, как из боевиков, всегда в строгом костюме, даже в кубинскую жару, и в очках. Она говорит, ей так удобнее. А их сын Алекс всего на месяц младше Дженни, и с ним жутко интересно влипать во всякие неприятности. А еще он как-то умудряется найти со всеми общий язык, хотя по-испански говорит из рук вон плохо.

Все-таки Дженни не успевает слететь по лестнице достаточно быстро и отстает от дяди Алонсо. Когда она вбегает в гостиную, он уже обнимается с дядей Луисом. Точнее, они обхватили друг друга за плечи и пытаются оторвать от пола по очереди. У дяди Алонсо почти получается, надо же! Дженни думала, что такую гору мышц, как дядя Луис, в жизни никогда никто не приподнимет.

— Лэнс, придурок ты эдакий, какого хрена ты пропал! — вопит дядя Луис, называя дядю Алонсо на американский манер, так же, как Кит (и иногда дядя Марко). — Вернулся из мертвых, скажите тоже… Ты теперь никогда не имеешь права помирать, понял?! Вообще не имеешь! Вечно должен жить!

— Эй-эй, я свободная личность и имею право делать все, что пожелаю! — наигранно возмущается дядя Алонсо. — Захочу — буду помирать хоть десять раз на дню!

Дядя Луис то ли смеется, то ли плачет, но снова сгребает дядю Алонсо в объятия.

Тетя Наташа, оказывается, тоже приехала, стоит около дверей, у ее ног небольшая дорожная сумка, на губах легкая улыбка. И снова деловой костюм!

Тут Дженни дергают за руки. Обернувшись, она видит Алекса, взлохмаченного, уже успевшего слегка порозоветь на ярком солнце и с огромными, круглыми глазами.

— Джен! — восклицает он на английском и сразу берет с места в карьер, как будто они виделись последний раз только вчера. — Крутяк, слушай! Ты знала, что твой дядя привез бойфренда, у которого настоящий атомарный меч?!

— Чего? — Дженни первый раз слышит о каком бы то ни было мече, тем более атомарном.

— Да! Из специального инопланетного сплава! Он меняет форму и вообще! Пошли, он обещал кокос на лету разрубить!

Ура, думает Дженни, и ни следа вчерашней неловкости. Слезы бабушки Роберты на веранде кажутся сном.

***

У Кита в самом деле крутой меч, который меняет форму. Он разрубает на лету и кокос, и подброшенные пальмовые листья, и даже белый шелковый шарфик Дженни, который ей все равно не нравится, но который мама заставляет надевать в церковь на некоторые праздники.

— У вашего дяди тоже есть, — говорит Кит, когда меч уменьшается до размеров кинжала и занимает место в ножнах, незаметно подвешенных у него под майкой, словно кобура от пистолета.

— Меч?! — восклицает обрадованный Алекс.

— И меч, и снайперское ружье. Его оружие может превращаться.

— Вау, круто!

Алекс немедленно рвется к дяде Алонсо, чтобы тот показал. Дядя о чем-то разговаривает на кухне с Луисом, Марко и дедушкой. Когда Алекс сходу чуть не врезается в него, дядя Алонсо только смеется.

— Ты меня с пустыми руками чуть на пол не уронил, куда тебе еще оружие давать! Порвешь совсем!

— Дядя, я серьезно! — возмущается Алекс. — Покажи, я хочу посмотреть!

— Может быть, потом, если будешь себя хорошо вести.

— Но Кит мне показал свой меч! Он такой крутой! — тут Алекс то ли припоминает что из характера дяди, то ли использует обычную хитрость: — Спорим, у него круче, чем у тебя?

— У него?! — лицо дяди Алонсо принимает самое оскорбленное выражение. — Да его люкситовый клинок и в подметки не годится моему баярду! Сейчас я… — он осекается, когда дедушка прочищает горло.

— Постой, Алонсо, — говорит тот. — Вы с этим своим… что, правда принесли в дом оружие?

Дядя приподнимает брови, чешет шею.

— Принесли, — говорит он. — Но ты не бойся, никто, кроме нас, его активировать не может. Ножик Кита, если он за него не держится, не больше кухонного, а мой… да вот сам посмотри.

С этими словами дядя достает из кармана широченных шорт — кажется, это шорты дяди Марко, но на Марко они доходят до колен, а на Алонсо только до середины бедра, — странную фиговину, похожую на ручку пилы. Два противоположных сегмента круга, скрепленные перемычкой.

Выглядит эта штуковина как пластиковая игрушка.

С некоторой опаской дедушка берет ее, вертит. Ничего не происходит.

— Можно мне подержать? — спрашивает Алекс.

— Нет, — дед все еще хмурится.

— Да ладно, — встревает Луис. — Если Лэнс говорит, что эта херня не активируется, я ему верю. Можешь взять, сын.

Алекс радостно накладывает руки на вожделенную цацку, крутит ее, хмурится. Дженни понимает, что он надеется найти сбоку какую-нибудь кнопку или еще что-то в этом роде, чтобы превратить ее в оружие, но ничего не находит.

После него рукоятка достается Дженни, и она… не то чтобы разочарована. Штуковина действительно совсем легкая, как будто не просто пластмассовая, но еще и полая внутри. Ей кажется, будто она гудит, совсем тихо, но упреждающе и на самом деле грозно.

Она поскорее отдает штуковину владельцу.

Лэнс хмыкает, встряхивает ручку, и та превращается в снайперскую винтовку — совершенно как пообещал Кит. Винтовка эта раскрашена белым и красным, точно как сама рукоять, и выглядит на первый взгляд немного игрушечной, не похожей на те, что Дженни видела в сериалах. Но в ней чувствуется та же прежняя грозная сила, тот же далекий гул.

Вспышка — и на месте винтовки снова рукоять.

Луис свистит.

— Обалдеть! — шепчет Марко.

У Алекса буквально звезды в глазах, у самой Дженни, наверное, тоже. Это первое «настоящее» доказательство, что дядя в самом деле прибыл из космоса. Не считая его протезов, которые могут оказаться какой-нибудь экспериментальной технологией, и фотографий с телефона, которые и подделать недолго.

Дженни не очень разбирается в технике, однако она отлично знает, что на Земле не скоро еще появятся предметы, которые будут со вспышкой менять форму по желанию их владельца.

— А смотрите еще, — подмигивает дядя.

Рукоятка вспыхивает снова, и вместо снайперской винтовки — какое-то другое ружье, с более широким, почти овальным стволом. Еще вспышка — и он держит меч. Совершенно не похожий на меч Кита. У того клинок хищный, слегка изогнутый, а этот выглядит… Благородно, решает Дженни. Как в фильмах про рыцарей.

Только в фильмах про рыцарей никогда не понятно было, до чего эти мечи длинные.

— Можно подержать? — Алекс аж вытягивает руки вперед, игнорируя, что меч чуть ли не с себя ростом он явно не удержит.

Дядя Алонсо бросает взгляд на дядю Луиса, тот слегка хмурится. Даже не хмурится, а будто напрягает брови.

— Нет, — дядя качает головой. — Мне твой папа сказал, что ты секцию борьбы бросил. Значит, с мечом обращаться не умеешь.

— Потому что мне больше танцы нравятся! Ну дя-а-дя!

— А я вот и тем, и другим занимался, — дядя ему подмигивает. — Нет, парень, извини. Не положено.

Огромный бело-красный меч исчезает.

Деда загадочные метаморфозы ружья и перепалка сына и внука, похоже, совершенно не занимают.

— Оружие! — восклицает он. — Наверняка не зарегистрировано?

— В Совете безопасности о нем знают, если ты об этом, — довольно сухо отвечает дядя Алонсо.

— Нет, не об этом, — дед фыркает, расправляет пальцем усы. — Ну что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Зови своего друга, пойдем и запрем ваши... штуки в сейф.

— Извини, отец, я этого делать не буду, — говорит дядя на первый взгляд спокойно, но Дженни знает, что стоит перечить деду, когда он использует такой тон.

— Сын, ты знаешь правила этого дома. Или забыл, чему я тебя учил? Ни Макклейны, ни Альваресы, ни Гарсиа оружия никогда не чурались. Но есть правила безопасности! Тут дети.

— При всем уважении, — дядя Алонсо выпрямляется (он стоял, опершись о кухонную стойку), и теперь видно, что он выше деда, — да, я помню, как ты учил меня стрелять. Твои уроки мне много раз шкуру спасли. Но с баярдом я не расстанусь. Именно из-за твоих уроков. Сам видел, дети им пораниться не смогут.

— Ты не можешь отложить оружие даже в кругу семьи?!

— Потому и не могу, что семья!

— Ну-ну, — слабо говорит Марко, а Луис снова встревает на стороне дяди Алонсо:

— Отец, я тут согласен с младшеньким. Он, похоже, правда знает, о чем говорит. Если ему спокойнее со своей игрушкой, пусть. Сам же говорил, когда повоюешь, инстинкт появляется.

— Я-то говорил, — почти рычит дед, — а еще я говорил, что важно не тащить эти инстинкты за собой в мирную жизнь!

— А мирная жизнь для меня пока не настала, — как-то холодно, нехорошо улыбается дядя Алонсо.

— Так не втягивай в это семью!

Голос дяди Алонсо делается выше и пронзительнее.

— Все, что я делаю, я делаю ради того, чтобы вас не втягивать! А вот ты к чему прицепился? Не похоже как-то на заботу о родных, больше на дело принципа! Мой дом — мои правила, да?

Дед багровеет, рука, которая лежит на столешнице, начинает трястись, потом медленно сжимается в кулак. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Луис предостерегающе качает головой.

— Пап. Пожалеешь потом.

Дед сжимает зубы и начинает отводить руку назад. Дженни кажется, что это происходит очень медленно, но дядя Алонсо не делает попытки защититься.

— Дедушка! — Дженни обхватывает деда за пояс. — Дедушка, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не ссорьтесь!

Что происходит дальше, Дженни не видит, потому что вжимается в ткань дедовой клетчатой рубашки. Но звука удара не слышно. А потом рука деда медленно опускается ей на затылок, поглаживает между косичек.

— Прости, пап, — говорит дядя Алонсо откуда-то издалека.

И потом, совсем другим тоном:

— Ну, Алекс, Дженни, не бойтесь, все уже в порядке. Так, кто хочет испытать мои протезы?


	7. Chapter 7

Несмотря на то, что Дженни уж точно никому ничего не говорила, скоро вся деревня знает, что младший сын Макклейнов Алонсо вернулся из мертвых, что он летал к Альфе Центавра, а может, к Тау Кита, и что привез с собой инопланетного мужа-джедая, вооруженного световым мечом. Или даже сам стал джедаем.

Сперва в дом приходят ближайшие соседки — одолжить соли или яиц, или похвастаться успехами кого-то из детей, или спросить, не удалось ли бабушке Роберте достать последнюю серию нового китайского сериала с испанскими субтитрами… в общем, предлогов масса.

Их кое-как удается выставить, но тут, словно огромный цветастый океанский лайнер, приплывает тетя Долорес. Она появляется в дверях кухни, никем не объявленная, как раз в тот момент, когда дядя Алонсо, под громкие восторги Алекса и Тесс (Дженни восторгаться стесняется) с завязанными глазами отличает на ощупь соль от сахара и ломтик апельсина от ломтика грейпфрута.

— Матерь божья! — крестится тетя Долорес. — Алонсо Алехандро Макклейн, ты ли это!

Дядя Алонсо стаскивает с глаз повязку, а одновременно с его губ сползает улыбка.

— Как на мать стал похож! — шепчет тетя Долорес. — Одно лицо! Вот такой я ее и помню, такой она сюда к нам приехала.

— Тетушка Долорес, — говорит встревоженно дядя Алонсо. — Тут ничего особенного не происходит! Честное слово! Ну, загулял я немножко, а теперь вот вернулся, говорить не о чем...

— Так, — тетя Долорес усаживается на низкую табуретку, как Наполеон на барабан. — Ничего не происходит, тоже мне! Еще скажи, что Луна сегодня не в Овне! Поздно уже что-то утаивать, вы только посмотрите, какая суматоха!

Тут на кухню заглядывает бабушка Роберта.

— Лолита! — восклицает она. — А к тебе разве дочки не приехали?

— Приехали, — генеральским тоном отвечает тетя Долорес. — Но это важнее!

Она достает из крошечной сумочки телефон и быстро показывает экран всем присутствующим. На экране — социальные сети, пестрящие яркими заголовками. Дженни успевает выхватить парочку: «Инопланетяне похитили гавайского серфингиста с Варадеро» и «Куба — фокус инопланетного нашествия?»

— Все это глупости, — бабушка Роберта не дает себя сбить с толку. — Ну да, Лансито вернулся. Все мы очень рады. Хочешь моих булочек? Я и для внуков твоих заверну. А теперь извини, дорогая, но у нас тут настоящий переполох, Луис неожиданно нагрянул, сама понимаешь, сложно их тут всех устроить…

— Да что ты, душенька, куда же я вас брошу! — восклицает тетушка Долорес. — Вот и мой гороскоп на сегодня говорил, чтобы я не отказывала другим в руке помощи!

— Ах, милая, — неестественно улыбается бабушка Роберта, — рук у меня хоть отбавляй, где бы взять свободного места!

— А тебе, дорогая, по гороскопу сегодня нужно обращать внимание на неожиданные подарки судьбы! — поднимает тетушка Долорес толстый палец с огромным перстнем.

Но бабушку Роберту не сломить гороскопом, и она довольно скоро выталкивает тетю Долорес за дверь, снабдив ее, чтобы не обижалась, целой корзиной кремовых кексов, до которых тетя Долорес большая охотница. Дядя Луис и Алекс явно оплакивают потерю кексов, но дядя Алонсо выдыхает:

— Легко отделались!

Однако на этом визиты не кончаются. После тетушки Долорес появляется какой-то блоггер из Матансаса с небольшой съемочной группой. Он крутится немного вокруг дома, безуспешно пробуя завести разговор с Дженни, когда она выходит покормить кур, потом с дедушкой; прапрадедушка, правда, порывается дать ему интервью, но Мария его удерживает.

Затем место блоггера занимает фургончик одной из трех гаванских телекомпаний — той, что специализируется на сплетнях.

— Ах, нечистый их принес в эту глушь! — восклицает мама. — Небось, налетели на какой-то скандал со знаменитостями на Варадеро, и к нам по пути завернули! Сейчас я их вытолкаю взашей…

— Нет, что ты, с ними так нельзя, — возражает дядя Алонсо. — Еще хуже будет, если они почуют, что мы боимся. Эти стервятники по всей вселенной одинаковы. Так уж и быть, я с ними поговорю.

Вид у него такой, как будто он зубы лечить собрался без наркоза. (Дженни так лечили один раз, потому что врач сказал, что дырка совсем пустяковая, не дырка, а тьфу. Обманул, гад!) А Дженни-то думала, что дядя Алонсо обрадуется перспективе попасть на главный новостной сайт.

— Лучше я, — вызывается тетя Наташа. — Как-никак, я адвокат.

— Я тоже! — возмущается дядя Колин.

— Вы, дорогие, у себя там в Штатах адвокаты, — оттирает их тетя Розита, которая, вообще-то, тоже в основном проживает в Америке, но не дает никому забыть, что родилась на Кубе. — А здесь моя территория.

И, воткнув в волосы алую розу, как будто собралась на танцы, тетя Розита вылетает прямо к репортерам.

Через пять минут ее визгливые вопли со двора слышно прямо в доме. Что странно, ведь у тети Розиты и голос обычно ниже, и говорит она правильно, с книжными интонациями, чуть ли не на кастильском испанском, потому что в молодости получила степень по филологии. А теперь тараторит, как базарная торговка:

— Ой, точно, ой, племянник мой вернулся, мы очень рады! Непременно, непременно об этом расскажите в новостях! Столько лет носу не показывал, а теперь вот вернулся, большим человеком стал, в американской, значит, космической программе работает! Целый сержант в Гарнизоне! Так приятно, когда родню не забывают, теперь уж это и не встретишь, вот когда я была девочкой…

Чуть попозже еще визгливый смех:

— Да, с другом приехал, он с востока откуда-то, меч привез, текстолитовый… Хотите, позову их? Они, правда, перебрали на радостях, и за встречу, и за день мертвых, есть нам, кого помянуть-то, семья большая, но вы только скажите — живо водой обольем и растолкаем!

Почему-то журналисты не изъявляют желания, чтобы пьяных гостей привели в чувство, и они уезжают под громкие вопросы тети Розиты, будет ли она в газете.

Когда тетя возвращается, и мама, и дядя Алонсо, и тетя Наташа, и дядя Колин, и дядя Луис, и Алекс, и сама Дженни смотрят на нее с почтением. Одна бабушка Роберта недовольно поджимает губы.

— Скажи, и стоило тебе так позориться? — бросает она. — Сказали бы твердо, чтоб уехали, пришлось бы уехать. Тут частная территория.

— Ой, да ладно, — тетя Розита раскрасневшаяся, веселая, поправляет волосы. — Вспомнить молодость! Помнишь, как я играла в наших спектаклях, а?.. На тот же День мертвых! Кстати, что там на кладбище идти — все ли готово?

— Было бы готово, если бы некоторые меньше языком чесали и больше помогали, — бросает бабушка Роберта.

Но видно, что она рассержена не на тетю Розиту, а так, вообще рассержена, и тетя Розита просто попалась под руку.

После этого ворота во двор запирают. Это требует участия папы, Луиса и Марко, да и удается не сразу: сначала смазывают петли, потом ищут ключ, потом подбивают расшатавшиеся доски гвоздями. Дженни и Алекс принимают во всем мероприятии живейшее участие, как и толпа ребятишек помладше, набежавших с соседней улицы. Потом бабушка Роберта всех разгоняет.

Потом наступает затишье: все собирают снедь и готовятся к походу в церковь и на кладбище, потом к большому праздничному ужину и танцам. Дядя Алонсо вызывается заплести Дженни косу и плетет ее изумительно, еще лучше, чем она помнила!

В процессе она разглядывает себя в маленькое ручное зеркало, и ей очень нравится результат: коса огибает голову с двух сторон и сливается в одну на затылке.

— На ком тренировался, мастер? — шутливо спрашивает мама.

— Я тебя познакомлю. Мы договорились, что они под конец недели сюда заедут… — тут голос дяди меняется (лица Дженни не видит, потому что он все еще доплетает ей косу, сидя на спинке дивана). — Хотя теперь уже не знаю, обрадуетесь ли вы им…

— Вот чепухи только не говори, — строго произносит мама. — Мы рады и тебе, и всем твоим друзьям. С которыми ты вместе… сражаешься? Приключаешься?

— И то, и другое, — смеется дядя. — Нет, я знал, что будет какая-то неловкость, но…

— Бабушка и дедушка просто старые, — решает подать Дженни голос. Правда, она говорит приглушенно, чтобы не услышали бабушка на кухне и дедушка на веранде. — Они не понимают, до чего классно, что ты в космосе был и дрался с пришельцами. Все же часто говорят, что пожилым людям тяжело меняться.

Мама и дядя Алонсо почему-то смеются. Дженни морщит нос и думает, что самые умные взрослые в чем-то дураки. Она ведь не сказала ничего смешного. Просто взрослые привыкли, что если говорит ребенок, то обязательно либо глупо, либо забавно.

Мама тоже залезает с ногами на диван и садится на спинку рядом с дядей Алонсо. Наверное, она его обнимает, потому что дядя перестает плести.

— Заканчивай скорее! — просит Дженни. — Я тоже хочу обнимашки!

— Сейчас, милая, — дядя Лэнс в самом деле довязывает косу. — Ну, прямо принцесса! Уж я-то знаю, я принцесс всяких насмотрелся.

— Кому надо быть принцессой? — Дженни презрительно задирает нос.

Но Тесс уже тут как тут, вьется вокруг, и уж насколько она говорит по-испански серединка на половинку, а все равно понимает дядю Алонсо.

— Принцессы! — кричит малявка. — Ты видел космических принцесс! Расскажи-расскажи-расскажи!

Да уж, раньше, когда Кит (или дядя Кит? Может, его тоже надо называть дядей Китом?) показывал фокусы с мечом, Тесс только высунула носик на задний двор и сразу же убежала. А теперь вот, пожалуйста. Ее только принцессы и интересуют.

Но рассказ дяди Алонсо оказывается интересным: по его словам, космические принцессы чаще ведут в бой повстанцев — совсем как Лея Органа или Рей! — открывают древние алхимические секреты или даже становятся ужасными ведьмами и завоевывают множество галактик, чем танцуют на балах и устраивают приемы. Дженни волей-неволей остается послушать, потом подтягивается и Алекс, а потом еще и дядя Колин с тетей Эдди, и Мария, и даже прапрадедушка прикатывает кресло в гостиную.

Дядя Алонсо ведет рассказ на дикой смеси английского и испанского, но понимают его все.

— Ну и сказки! — говорит тетя Эдди. — Слушай, ты где все-таки был — в зоне боевых действий или в диснеевском парке?

— Эдна! — почему-то возмущается мама.

— А одно другого не исключает, — дядя Алонсо не обращает на мамино возмущение внимание и подмигивает тете.

— Кто была самая красивая принцесса? — не отстает Тесс. — Скажи-скажи-скажи!

— Я тебе даже покажу, — обещает Алонсо. — Прямо вживую покажу, она обещала приехать…

Тут снаружи раздается странный тарахтящий звук. Как будто двигатель машины и в то же время нет. Тут тебе и гром, и шелест. Дженни не сразу вспоминает, что это вертолет. До этого она слышала вертолеты всего один раз, и звук их совершенно не походил на те «вшух-вшух-вшух», которые можно услышать в кино.

Надо же — это в самом деле вертолет!

Когда Дженни выскакивает во двор, вертолет висит низко, поднимая ветер, который шевелит листву старого платана у ворот. И на борту этого самолета — эмблема телекомпании, самой крупной в Гаване! А в запертые ворота кто-то мерно, но настойчиво стучится.

— Что еще за… — тетя Розита направляется к воротам, но тут из кухни выбегает бабушка Роберта.

— Это что за поворот? — спрашивает она. — Одной Долорес мне мало было! Почему у меня в Твиттере сплошные перепосты с Си-эн-эн? Что за Армагеддон назначен на завтра?

Дженни даже не спрашивает, что такое Твиттер — понятно, какая-то древняя соцсесть, бабушка постоянно то в одной сидит, то в другой в свободное время. Армагеддон интересует ее куда больше.

С заднего двора также приходит Кит, а вслед за ними — дедушка, папа, Марко и Луис.

Дядя Алонсо тоже выскакивает во двор, смотрит на вертолет, бледнеет и вытаскивает телефон. Но тот начинает звонить, прежде чем дядя успевает набрать номер.

— Да, Пидж, — говорит он. — Что за… Нет. Тут какая-то хрень, репортеры… Что значит утечка данных? Как допустили… Что?! Где замечен?! А как защита… а, ясно. И что теперь?

Слушая, он идет к дому, только на секунду отрывается от трубки и командует:

— Все внутрь, нечего им давать кадры!

Дядя Фред спускается со второго этажа с Кариной на руках, тихо спрашивает дядю Колина, что происходит. Тот отводит его в сторону — объяснять.

Остальные молча обступают дядю Алонсо, будто пытаются разобрать тоненький, далекий голос, к которому прислушиваются дядя. Дженни узнает имя — «Пидж», один из пропавших вместе с дядей кадетов. По словам дяди, это на самом деле девушка, и очень крутая и классная, зеленый паладин, технический гений, гроза компьютерных систем галра, в одиночку разыскавшая своего брата среди повстанцев… Тесс, когда дядя про нее рассказывал, спросила, красивая ли она, и дядя ответил, что очень, но не как принцесса, а по-другому.

Кит, протолкавшись к дяде Алонсо, становится с ним рядом, бесцеремонно втыкает ему в ухо наушник, потом второй — в свое ухо, потом нажимает кнопку на аппарате. Тут же бестелесный голос переселяется из динамика в наушник, откуда его не слышно.

Все семья, как сговариваясь, делает шаг назад, давая им больше пространства.

— Слушай, все это чушь, — наконец говорит дядя Алонсо своей неслышимой собеседнице. — Убери ты этих стервятников со двора у моей семьи, а? Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя нет конта… да, я люблю пиар, но моих-то зачем втягивать! Не надо мне тут, это недоглядел кто-то, вы бы с Аллурой никогда…

Снова пауза, снова прислушивается.

— Ладно, дай нам с Китом час на сборы…

— Нет, — вдруг резко прерывает Кит.

— Нет? — дядя Алонсо смотрит на него без гнева, но с искренним удивлением. — Что на тебя нашло, лохматый ты наш командир?

— Десять часов ничего не изменят. Продолжаем действовать по согласованному плану. Прилетайте сюда, на Кубу, как договаривались. Прямо сейчас. Здесь сегодня праздник. Танцы, торжественная служба в церкви… Лэнс мне столько рассказывал, как это красиво.

Еще пауза.

— Да, именно. Так Аллуре и скажи, если будет возражать.

— Аллура точно не будет, — улыбается дядя Алонсо.

Он прерывает вызов. Обводит всех взглядом.

— Ну, — говорит он, — плохая новость в том, что вторжение инопланетян переносится на завтра. Хорошая — что сегодня у нас будет больше гостей!


	8. Chapter 8

Каким образом «гости» появляются в доме — никто не знает. Дженни и Алекс дежурят на дороге, высматривают машины. И все-таки пропускают момент. Не слышно и вертолетов или новомодных флаеров, но когда Дженни в очередной раз бежит в дом попить воды, она видит, как дядя Алонсо обнимается с незнакомыми людьми. Как они пробрались в дом, что никто не заметил?

Незнакомцев пятеро, бабушка вздыхает: дом трещит по швам!. Дядя Алонсо сразу же заверяет, что ночевать никто из них не останется, более того, даже они с Китом уедут. Бабушка только машет рукой — мол, разве это меня волнует!

Один из гостей ярко-рыжий, с усами и бакенбардами, будто из старинной драмы. Он пожилой и щеголяет в самой яркой гавайской рубашке, которую Дженни только видела. Потом — здоровенный, очень похожий на дядю Луиса темнокожий мужчина с короткой бородкой, тот самый Ханк. Они с дядей Алонсо обнимаются так, будто не виделись месяц, а не пару дней, и гигант — вот честное слово! — даже подкидывает дядю в воздух. Потом — компьютерный гений Пидж, которая в самом деле оказывается очень маленького роста и настолько юной, что даже не вполне взрослой. Вот бы Дженни никогда не подумала, если учесть все, что дядя о ней рассказывал!

И наконец, самая красивая и необычная женщина, которую Дженни приходилось видеть. Красивее мамы, интереснее тети Розиты. Она высокая, но не слишком, ниже дяди Алонсо и Кита. Темнокожая, но скорее темно-бронзовая, будто бы смешанных кровей. А глаза у нее ярко-ярко голубые, с розовым ободком вокруг зрачков. И волосы — серебристые, легкие, как пух! Дженни сразу понимает, что именно на ней дядя Алонсо оттачивал свое парикмахерское мастерство. Но главное — ее уши. Они острые, словно у эльфов из мультиков. И самые настоящие, не накладки, она разрешила потрогать!

Несмотря на ее юность и красоту, голос у нее звучит как у мамы Дженни, когда она отказывает ей в просьбе «ну еще немножечко почитать» перед сном, или у самых строгих учительниц.

Но с бабушкой ее отношения сразу не складывается.

Гостья протягивает бабушке руку и говорит, радостно улыбаясь:

— Аллура. Очень приятно встретиться с вами, миссис Макклейн!

— Хм, — бабушка поджимает губы. — А как вас по фамилии?

Аллура несколько теряется, но руку не опускает.

— Я принцесса Алтеи, у королевского дома не было фамилий, — говорит она.

— У нас тут принцесс не водится.

Аллура слегка меняется в лице: улыбка теперь выглядит приклеенной.

— И знакомимся мы при невеселых обстоятельствах, — добавляет бабушка. — Хотя мне тоже приятно… синьорита.

— Я вас понимаю… — начинает Аллура, но бабушка уже разворачивается и уходит на кухню.

По тому, как она спешит, Дженни понимает, что бабушка еле сдерживает слезы.

— Извини, — дядя Алонсо тут же обнимает Аллуру за плечи. — Тут… непросто все.

— Н-да, я вижу, — тревожно говорит Ханк, переводя взгляд с Аллуры на удаляющуюся бабушкину спину.

И все-таки космическая принцесса очень нравится Дженни!

А с какими глазами приветствует ее дядя Алонсо — это словами не передать! А как она кладет ему руки на плечи и оглядывает, как будто встревоженно и вместе с тем с гордостью… В общем, Дженни начинает думать, что вовсе не Кит — парень дяди Алонсо, а Аллура — его девушка. Не даром же Кит на прямой вопрос Дженни не ответил!

Или, может, они как дядя Колин с дядей Фредом и тетей Эдди?

Она даже делится своими соображениями с Алексом, но того это интересует мало.

— А где Широ, и брат Пидж, и папа Пидж, и мама Кита? — немедленно донимает Алекс дядю Алонсо. — Я хотел посмотреть на протез Широ, чем он отличается от твоих!

— Новый — ничем не отличается, в том же месте делали, — качает головой дядя. — Они сейчас очень заняты, не смогли прилететь. Корану бы тоже не стоило, но он очень уж хотел познакомиться с моей семьей.

Коран — тот рыжеволосый, усатый, — тем временем насел на дедушку и бабушку и что-то им увлеченно рассказывает: до Дженни с веранды долетают только отдельные слова. Тетя Розита с ними же, и еще папа. Остальные (кроме тети Наташи, которая вызвалась посидеть с Тесс и Кариной, потому что «у меня от этой смеси английского с испанским голова болит») сгрудились в гостиной, вокруг новоприбывших, и дышать от этого нечем, так что кондиционеры, вопреки семейным обычаям, врублены на полную.

— Флот Сендака замечен уже на окраине этой галактике, мы получили сигнал. Это значит, что они будут тут самое позднее завтра после обеда, — говорит Аллура своим учительски-командирским тоном. — Мы не думали, что информация об этом попадет в СМИ, но теперь уже поздно.

— Что, скупают тушенку и мусорные мешки в магазинах? — предсказывает дядя Луис.

Дженни требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, как тушенка увязана с нашествием инопланетян, но зачем нужны мусорные мешки, она не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

— Хуже, — Аллура трет виски пальцами. — Почти везде отнеслись к этому, как к фарсу. Можете включить… вашу систему оповещения.

— Телевизор есть только у пра-пра, — говорит Марко.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Мария, прижимаясь к нему.

— Ничего, — твердо говорит Алонсо. — Мы защитим Землю. Вольтрон справился с Зарконом, справится и с его бывшим лейтенантом.

— Вообще-то, он из высшего командного состава, коммандер, — поправляет его Ханк. — Но да, справимся. Раз плюнуть.

— Однозначно, — кивает Кит.

— К сожалению, мы не успели закончить кольцо дальних оборонительных рубежей, и эвакуировать поселения на Луне и на Марсе не успеваем тоже, — добавляет Пидж. — Но все эти поселения глубоко упрятаны в грунт, там на поверхности не так много всего, что можно разрушить. Так что галра вряд ли удастся использовать их, чтобы распылить наши силы или взять заложников.

Дженни поверить не может, что такие сложные вопросы о жизни и смерти Солнечной системы вот так запросто обсуждаются у них в гостиной.

—...И по настоянию Лэнса мы решили провести этот вечер на Земле так, как было запланировано, — продолжает Аллура. — Ваши уважаемые родители не будут возражать, если мы присоединимся к религиозному обряду? Это была бы честь для нас.

Дядя Марко, мама и дядя Луис переглядываются.

— Да нет, неверующих из церкви уже много веков не выгоняют, — говорит Марко.

— Вы не думайте, что мама не понимает, какие вы герои, — добавляет мама. — Просто она за младшенького боится.

— Черт, — говорит тетя Эдна. — Нет, вы правда инопланетянка? Правда-правда инопланетянка? — почему-то у нее прорезаются совсем детские интонации, как у Тесс.

— Для людей — в самом деле, — кивает Аллура. — А вы инопланетяне для нас.

— Блин, только сейчас дошло. Мне нужно закурить, — тетя Эдди нервно смеется и садится прямо на пол.

Дядя Колин перестает шепотом пояснять дяде Фреду происходящее, достает из кармана вейп и бросается к ней.

— Адекватная реакция, — с сочувствием произносит Ханк.

***

Церковная служба — это в самом деле очень красиво.

Настоящий, большой праздник, День всех Святых, был вчера, а сегодня только День душ, но празднуют его все равно с размахом.

Вчера в церковь шли днем, нарядные, а сегодня идут вечером, в основном в белой одежде, несут в руках зажженные свечи и старинные фонари. Бабушка Роберта рассказывала, что еще когда она была девочкой, в белое не одевались; а прапрадедушка иногда ворчливо добавляет, что в дни его молодости Дни Мертвых и вообще никто толком не праздновал, но Дженни в это поверить трудно.

Как же без Дня Мертвых? Если бы не было какого-то конкретного дня, когда не просто они одни шли бы на кладбище, помянуть бабушек и дедушек и дядю Алонсо? Не было бы видно других семей, которые тоже кого-то оплакивают, и не было бы утешения — вот, смотрите, они такие же, как мы, это бывает со всеми, это нормально...

Дженни хотела взять за руку дядю Алонсо, но желающих было слишком много, и он со смехом объявил, что пойдет рядом с бабушкой Робертой, а вторая рука ему нужна, чтобы держать свечу.

Макклейны-Альваресы идут большой толпой, в которой пришельцы со звезд и космические рыцари — паладины Вольтрона — не очень выделяются. Дядя Алонсо, Ханк и принцесса замотали головы белыми платками, как все остальные в семье (кроме Дженни: мама так закрутилась, что даже не отругала ее за разрезанный мечом шелковый шарф). Остальные идут как были, хотя Коран нацепил на голову белую панамку, одолженную тетей Эдной.

В синем сумраке видны только огоньки свечей — и редкие фонари, обрамляющие дорогу. По булыжникам скачут золотисто-синие тени.

Когда они начинают подниматься на холм, к церкви и кладбищу, их большая компания сливается с остальными, идущими в том же направлении.

Много любопытных вопросов; правда ли, что у них нашел приют похищенный инопланетянами гавайский серфингист; правда ли, что Макклейны прячут зеленых человечков.

— Единственные зеленые человечки, Рита, это те, которые твой муж с пьяных глаз видит! — говорит бабушка Роберта.

Все смеются.

Какой-то подросток спрашивает про инопланетян у Корана, тот громко заявляет, что последний раз видел инопланетянина в зеркале. «Глубоко!» — с умным видом кивает подросток.

Семья инстинктивно смыкается вокруг пришельцев — и дяди Алонсо. Дженни и Алекс тоже попадают в центр, их оттирает друг от друга, и Дженни хватает за руку маму, чтобы не потеряться.

В церкви тихо играет музыка — старинные колонки стоят у алтаря, от них тянется жгут проводов к ноутбуку причетника, брата Пауло, — пахнет воском. Они ставят свечи в одну из подставок и рассаживаются на древних стульях с металлическими ножками и отполированными от времени сиденьями. И снова «пришельцы», включая дядю Алонсо, оказываются в центре.

Их священница, преподобная Елена Эспиноза, на День Мертвых всегда читает хорошую проповедь. Все знают: до того, как прийти к Богу, она работала в береговой охране. Как-то во время шторма она помогала разыскивать рыбаков, но никого не спасла и потеряла всех своих товарищей.

Дженни она нравится: у нее громкий, звучный голос и веселое лицо, даже когда она говорит о грустных вещах. В приходе ее любят, хотя несколько лет назад, когда ее только прислали, многие сомневались: все-таки женщины-священники здесь в новинку. Решающим оказались слова прапрадедушки: он тогда еще вставал и иногда даже сам ходил по деревне. «А что, — сказал он, заглянув как-то в церковь в воскресенье, — правильно девчонка говорит, отстаньте от нее!»

И в этот раз проповедь тоже хорошая, правильная, совсем простыми словами:

— ..Иногда, когда люди долго страдают, им советуют отпустить прошлое и не держаться за него. Зачем, говорят они, без конца вспоминать, если ничего никогда не вернется?

Говорит ли Библия о том, что в этот день мертвые возвращаются к нам? Такого вы там не найдете. Но мы знаем, что те, кого мы потеряли, всегда в нашем сердце. И в этот день мы вспоминаем о них, оставляем им вино и угощение, ждем их в гости.

Когда душа болит, полезно отвлечься и подумать о чем-то другом. Но нашли бы наши мертвые к нам дорогу, если бы мы о них не вспоминали, если бы не указывали им путь, если бы не молились о них?

Принимать мертвого — не то же самое, что принимать живого гостя. Когда двое друзей встречаются после долгой разлуки, что они говорят друг другу? Эй, ты когда вернешь мне ту сотню? — в зале слышатся сдавленные смешки, Дженни и сама хихикает. — Нет, мы спрашиваем: «Что нового?» Увы, наши мертвые ничего не расскажут нам, пока мы не встретимся с ними в конце времен. Но мы можем рассказать им. В Чистилище, о котором говорит нам Библия, души проходят испытание божественной любовью, готовя себя для жизни вечной. Каждая унция нашей любви приближает Рай. Каждый прожитый нами год, когда мы помним их, для них священен. Пусть наша любовь поможет им, как их — помогает нам!

Очень, очень хорошая проповедь! Дженни совсем не скучно сидеть.

Но почему-то она не может отвязаться от мыслей от дяди Алонсо и его друзьях.

***

На кладбище они проводят совсем немного времени.

Это неудивительно: прапрабабушка Хелен, прадедушка Алехандро, прабабушка Лючия и двоюродная прабабушка Мария умерли давно, их помнят только прапрадедушка и немного дедушка с тетей Розитой. Обычно в День Мертвых вся семья в первую очередь вспоминала дядю Алонсо. А теперь он стоит рядом с ними, все еще замотанный белым платком (наверное, боится любопытных взглядов). И некого поминать.

Бабушка Роберта теряется. Она сделала чесночных булочек, чтобы принести на могилу и, наверное, по ошибке взяла их с собой: Дженни видит, как она сунула их в руки дяде, прежде чем развернуться и пойти с кладбища, как будто сердитая на что-то.

Дженни вспоминает: вчера бабушка тоже сердилась. Не может быть, чтобы она не рада была, что дядя Алонсо вернулся!

Не может быть, но… а вдруг для нее он и не вернулся вовсе?


	9. Chapter 9

Дженни продолжает крутить в голове мысль про разные виды возвращения до конца вечера.

После церкви затевают танцы. Правда, сначала непохоже, что кому-то хочется танцевать: мама напряженно кусает губы, бабушка Роберта слишком быстро прошагала путь от церкви до дома и почти ни с кем не говорит; дядя Луис и дядя Марко болтают чересчур громко и оживленно, но все не о том. Ради Бога, да кого интересует, в каком составе сборная Кубы поедет на Чемпионат!

Но танцы после церкви — это традиция. Как яркие венки в волосах, как букетики бархатцев, перевязанные белыми ленточками, как расписные глиняные черепа на заборах… Сейчас, в сумерках, у многих соседей роспись на этих черепах светится: специально взяли яркую краску.

В церкви многие плачут; после церкви положено веселиться.

В прошлые годы вся семья порой шла на центральную площадь, где танцевал весь город. Теперь все как-то единолично решают остаться дома — а может быть, решает бабушка и как-то доносит это до общего сведения. Или решает мама, когда трогает дядю Луиса за локоть и тихо спрашивает: «Ну мы же сегодня дома, да?»

Или, может быть, все решает Мария, когда идет привести прапрадедушку и выкатить бабушкино кресло во двор. Прапрадедушка-то пытается идти сам. Или тетя Эдди, которая в церковь не ходила, оставалась дома с дочерьми, и как-то в отсутствие умудрилась накрыть стол во дворе, выставив на него все блюда, над которыми бабушка, тетя Розита и мама, с переменной помощью Марии, корпели последние два дня.

Бабушка, конечно, начинает ворчать, что тетя все расставила и разложила не так, и бросается переделывать. Пока она хлопочет, дедушка и дядя Луис выносят во двор охлажденное пальмовое вино в огромных бутылках и ром, а заодно пиво для тех, кто такое не любит. Взрослые преувеличенно бурно радуются, чего Дженни совершенно не понимает: ведь соки, которые уже стоят на столе, гораздо вкуснее!

Затем вытаскивают старые, скрепленные изолентой колонки («Таких сейчас не делают!» — говорит дедушка) и подключают к ним телефон тети Розиты: она бессменно отвечает за музыку.

Однако в этот раз тетя обращается к дяде Алонсо.

— Хочешь? Ты раньше любил песни выбирать.

— Я? — дядя слегка смущается. — Да я совсем отстал от новинок хит-парада…

— Ну и ничего страшного, возьми мой телефон.

— Правда, Лансито, — поддерживает мама.

И дядя Алонсо в самом деле берет телефон.

— Ну тогда… — говорит он, и в этот момент кажется Дженни снова почти подростком, каким она его помнила, — ну тогда вот!

И первым врубается что-то медленное, тоскливое, но ритмичное: довольно приятный мужской голос по-испански разливается в тоске, жалуясь на бессердечие возлюбленной. На взгляд Дженни, гадость, и как тетя Розита такое слушает?

Дядя Алонсо делает какой-то финт и чуть ли не на коленях подкатывается к принцессе Аллуре.

— Красавица! Окажите честь первого танца!

Дженни чуть вслух не говорит: ну додумался! Она же инопланетянка, откуда она знает сальсу!

Но инопланетная принцесса и ухом (длинным, заостренным) не ведет: спокойно принимает дядину руку и выходит с ним на ярко освещенный лампами пятачок двора.

Туда же выходят и бабушка с дедушкой, и мама с папой, и дядя Луис с тетей Наташей, и дядя Марко с Марией, и дядя Колин с Тесс (она стоит у него на ногах), и даже — удивительно! — инопланетянин Коран с тетей Розитой.

— Пойдем потанцуем? — с надеждой говорит Дженни Алекс. — Я учился весь год!

Дженни не очень любит танцевать, за что ее всегда поддразнивают мама с бабушкой, но Алексу она отказать не может. Хотя вообще-то предпочла бы посмотреть, особенно первый танец.

Но даже в танце ей удается увидеть немало.

Дядя Алонсо танцует здорово — видно, освежал иногда науку там, в космосе! Принцесса не так хороша, как тетя Розита или мама, но лучше, например, чем Мария, у которой, по ее же словам, обе ноги левые (но танцевать все равно любит). Остальные пары то ли опасаются, то ли наоборот: их пропускают в середину.

Где-то на середине завываний певца, что он по кому-то там скучает и жить не может, Дженни вдруг понимает: да Аллура же не знает шагов вообще, просто то повторяет за дядей Алонсо, то позволяет себя вести, поэтому чуть запаздывает! Но с каждой минутой танцует лучше и лучше. Вот это мастерство!

Иногда, когда дядя обнимает звездную принцессу, пряди ее белых волос завесой закрывают его черную блестящую руку — а потом отлетают в сторону. Очень красиво!

Танец кончается.

— Тебе со мной неинтересно, — говорит принцесса Аллура. — Лучше попроси кого-то из своих сестер…

— Э нет, — широко улыбается дядя. — Тебе так просто от меня не отделаться! Усложним задачу. Пидж?

— Что ты еще придумал… — миниатюрная Пидж отставляет в сторону стакан с ромом, но встает и присоединяется к ним.

Дядя Алонсо на мгновение обнимает обеих, шепчет что-то на ухо то одной, то другой — обе хихикают.

— Как ты собрался танцевать с двумя партнершами? — спрашивает бабушка Роберта с оттенком неодобрения.

— Ничуть не хуже, чем Колин! — подмигивает дядя Алонсо.

Следующая музыка врубается автоматом: на этот раз это не сальса, а что-то быстрое, скоростное и при этом слегка ретро. Дженни вроде слышала нечто похожее в каком-то фильме, но точно вспомнить не может.

— Да это ж мой любимый свинг! — потирает руки Ханк. — Ну-ка, это я знаю, как танцевать!

И врывается в гущу танцующих.

Дженни думает, что он сейчас отобьет у дяди Алонсо одну из партнерш, но ничуть не бывало: они начинают танцевать вчетвером. И у них ловко получается, хотя Дженни довольно быстро понимает, что ни Пидж, ни Аллура и в этом самом «свинге» ничего не смыслят! Зато они хорошо чувствуют ритм и ловко подстраиваются под движения обоих мужчин, импровизируют, а Аллура даже умудряется соблазнительно покачивать бедрами — ух, если у Дженни будут такие бедра, как у нее, или хотя бы как у мамы, она тоже так станет делать!

Площадка остается почти в их полном распоряжении: кроме них танцует только тетя Розита, на сей раз уже не с Кораном, а с дедушкой… а он-то откуда знает, как? И как ловко-то! Когда он крутит тетю Розиту, а потом она «падает» на него, Дженни — и все остальные тоже — издают восхищенный вопль.

Но, наверное, они берут слишком быстрый темп: уже на втором куплете пожилым приходится отойти в сторону.

В центре остаются одни «пришельцы» за исключением Кита.

И до чего у них ловко получается! Все лучше с каждой секундой! Дядя Алонсо с Ханком ничуть не путаются, передают партнерш друг другу, да еще и умудряются ни разу никого не уронить, и подножку друг другу не подставить, и все это в диком темпе!

— Ни хрена себе, — говорит стоящий рядом с Дженни дядя Колин, не стесняясь ее или Тесс, обнимающей его колени. — Как это у них получается?

— Космическая магия, — потрясенно отвечает мама.

— Я в молодости танцевал лучше, — заявляет прапрадедушка, выпячивая челюсть.

А потом просит Марию налить ему рома: «Да не разбавляй ты водой, девочка! Просто плесни поменьше».

Мама же не сводит глаз с танцующих. Дженни кажется, что мама немного выпила, хотя вроде еще особо некогда было: у нее покраснели щеки, а глаза влажно блестят.

Когда песня кончается, она подходит к дяде Алонсо и хватает его за руки.

— Признайся, — говорит она, — в этих твоих протезах еще и телепатический интерфейс?

— Нет, ты что, — качает головой дядя Алонсо. — Просто мы очень хорошо друг друга знаем.

— Да, регулярные экскурсии в голову друг друга дают кучу побочных эффектов, — подтверждает Пидж, поправляя сползшие от пота очки. — Не то чтобы в голове этого придурка очень много было…

— Эй, а вот сейчас было обидно!

Но, говоря это, дядя продолжает так же по-хозяйски обнимать Пидж за талию.

Веселье набирает обороты — сначала словно через силу, а потом все более уверенно.

Родственников вместе с гостями больше двадцати человек: этого всегда хватает, чтобы танцевали хотя бы четверо-пятеро. В какой-то момент под разноцветные праздничные лампы затаскивают даже Кита: он долго отнекивается, а потом неожиданно сносно изображает в паре с неугомонной тетей Розитой аргентинское танго; все аплодируют и свистят.

Дженни и Алекс после первых двух-трех танцев больше налегают на еду и сок, особенно сладости. Потом Алекс присоединяется послушать зажигательный спор между Пидж, дедушкой и дядей Марко. Дедушка ведь радиолюбитель, и Марко с Алонсо этому всему тоже научил, поэтому он кипятится и возмущается: как это так, оказывается, что в космосе связь каким-то образом может распространяться быстрее скорости света, и при этом эти волны улавливают наши радиоприемники!

Пидж блестит очками, размахивает руками, пытаясь что-то объяснить, и, кажется, сейчас взорвется.

Алекс наблюдает за спором как привороженный. Дженни не то чтобы неинтересно, но она и десятой доли не понимает (Алекс не понимает тоже, но как зачарованный смотрит на блики ламп в очках Пидж). Зато Дженни видит, что бабушка о чем-то говорит с принцессой Аллурой на другом конце площадки, меняется в лице и уходит на кухню. Мама сразу же бросает танец с папой — тот с облегчением присоединяется к разговору о радиоволнах, — и идет за ней.

Дженни знает, что подслушивать нехорошо. Еще как знает. К тому же предчувствие подсказывает ей, что если на подслушивании сейчас поймают, и мама, и бабушка как следует надерут уши. Скорее всего, по очереди. Но все-таки она тихо, на цыпочках подкрадывается к двери кухни.

Мама закрыла ее за собой — небывалое дело! Однако маленькая щелка осталась, и Дженни удается прислушаться.

—... что она мне сказала! — бабушка, похоже, чуть не плачет. — Уму непостижимо! Вероника!

— Ну-ну, мамуль, она же нездешняя и вообще не человек, не принимай близко к сердцу…

— Ты не понимаешь! — перебивает ее бабушка. — Она, наоборот, меня благодарила! Очень горячо! За Лансито! Потому что если бы не он… — бабушка молчит и тяжело дышит.

— Мама! Сколько капель?!

— Пятнадцать, — выдавливает из себя бабушка, и слышен стук двери шкафчика и звон стакана, в который мама накапывает из пузырька.

— Она мне рассказала, — после долгой паузы продолжает бабушка. — Алонсо о многом умолчал!

— Ну? О чем он умолчал? Какие у них там в самом деле отношения?

— А, об этом зачем, — бабушка говорит досадливо и немного раздраженно. — Это и так понятно! Матерь Божья и святой Николай, ну если уж он в самом деле хотел найти себе аж четверых, то почему не мог найти их поближе?! Я даже не прошу, чтобы они были католиками или хотя бы христианами, заметь…

Четверых?! Надо же! То есть всего получается пятеро вместе с дядей Алонсо? Ух ты! А Дженни даже не заметила… Хотя, если подумать, он так непринужденно держался с остальными паладинами, и они так все время вместе были… и Кит усмехнулся, когда Дженни назвала его бойфрендом дяди Алонсо…

— Главное, — продолжала бабушка с надрывом, — оказалось, что он рук и ног лишился из-за нее! Из-за этой… принцессы!

— Ну так ведь он сказал, — мама, кажется, слегка теряется. — Что энергия ее так подействовала, что она ему жизнь спасала, и не знала, как все обернется…

— Да нет же! Это он ей жизнь спас! Сначала она ему, да. А потом ее саму ранили, и никак было не помочь, и он ей эту энергию вернул! Думал, что сам от этого погибнет, но его откачали, только в руках и ногах отказало кровообращение, только одну руку и спасли. Ну вот как это называется?

— Достойный человеческий поступок? — почти неслышно спрашивает мама.

— Конечно, достойный, — отвечает бабушка и вдруг начинает плакать. — Конечно. Он герой! А инопланетная принцесса ему важнее, чем родная мать!

— Ну-ну, мама… Это ты в сердцах.

От возмущения Дженни задыхается и чуть было не дает о себе знать, чтобы защитить дядю Алонсо… Но всхлипы бабушки становятся отчетливее, и она просто отступает в тень.

Танцевать ее больше не тянет, к столу тоже.

Как бабушка так может про дядю?! Он ведь правда герой! Она всегда говорила, что Дженни должна гордиться теми, кто отдал жизнь за независимость Кубы, и теми, кто погиб в Третьей мировой, и молиться за них. Но…

Она вдруг отчетливо понимает: мысль в церкви была правдивой. Для бабушки дядя Алонсо в самом деле не вернулся.

И тут она вспомнила про кладбище и про свои белые фигурки из папье-маше, которые теперь лежали там, совсем потерявшись в принесенных цветах.


	10. Chapter 10

С утра все прощаются на веранде. Большинство еще клюет носом со сна, но никто не проспал, даже прапрадедушка. Правда, он как будто не очень хорошо понимает, что происходит. Когда ему говорят, что дядя Алонсо отправляется воевать в космос, он первым делом спрашивает, с русскими или с американцами? Нет, терпеливо отвечает дедушка, слегка почему-то морщась, с инопланетянами. «А-а, — успокаивается прапрадедушка Макклейн, — ну и слава богу!»

Все обнимают дядю Алонсо и его друга Ханка — он тоже уже успел со взрослыми подружиться. А Киту, Пидж и Аллуре с Кораном жмут руки. Бабушка Роберта берет лицо дяди в ладони и долго смотрит ему в глаза.

— Возвращайся, — тихо, с силой произносит она, словно заклинание. — Неважно с кем, неважно, как, главное — возвращайся.

Дядя сглатывает.

— Хорошо, мам.

Бабушка целует его в лоб и надевает на шею образок со Святой Девой, который обычно носит сама.

Дальше все тихо и как-то неловко, хотя тетя Розита, которая выглядит наименее сонной и наименее расстроенной, пытается шутить, а Коран пытается ее поддерживать. В ответ на каждую шутку тети он начинает: «Не вполне понимаю, о чем идет речь, но вот у нас, на Алтее, было нечто похожее...» Или: «Это напоминает мне о том, как я был молодым кадетом-механиком...»

— Ну, мы пойдем, — наконец говорит дядя Алонсо.

Дженни дергает его за подол его куртки.

— Ты на льве? — спрашивает она. — На Красном?

Дядя Алонсо качает головой.

— Нас с Китом вообще-то доставил вертолет Гарнизона. А Пидж вот на Зеленой прилетела, она у нее с маскировкой. Так что мы с ней возвращаемся.

— Можно мне с вами?

— Джоана! — то ли испуганно, то ли возмущенно восклицает мама.

— Я только до того места, где Зеленая! — защищается Дженни. — Я же хочу вживую посмотреть!

— Я тоже! — подхватывает Алекс. — Мам, пап, можно мне тоже?

— Я пойду с ними, — кивает дядя Луис. — Проводим.

— И я, — говорит мама.

Дженни ждет, что вызовется еще дядя Марко, но он молчит.

Улицы после Дня мертвых — печальное зрелище. После всякого праздника не хочется возвращаться к обычной жизни. Но День Мертвых совсем особое дело.

Повсюду обрывки гирлянд и оберточной бумаги, из переполненных урн торчат поникшие цветы… Вроде еще не совсем увяли, еще можно поставить в воду, выходить, и пусть радуют глаз — а уже выбросили.

Когда Дженни была совсем маленькой, ей казалось: так грустно оттого, что души, которые возвращаются домой, грустят, покидая живых.

Теперь ей кажется — может быть, они возвращаются с облегчением?

Странная, конечно, мысль. Облегчение, кажется, испытывают все вольтроновцы: они шутят и говорят о чем-то непонятном. Даже молчаливый Кит разговорился! Только не понять, на испанском или на английском: слова вроде испанские, а губы шевелятся не так... Дженни периодически ловит себя на том, что слышит то испанский, то английский, но все слова понятны. Надо спросить, почему так получается. Может быть, есть какая-то инопланетная технология-переводчик? У дяди много техно-сюрпризов, вспомнить хотя бы маячок, который он подвесил на нее и Тесс!

Алекс пытается участвовать в беседе паладинов и задает им все новые и новые вопросы о галра, о Зарконе и Хаггар, о других планетах, о том, почему они решили не делать опять базу на Олкарионе, а полетели на Землю… Дженни даже не помнит, что такое Олкарион: рассказы дяди за последние два дня слились в какой-то калейдоскоп. Она идет рядом с дядей Алонсо, держит его за прохладную металлическую руку и молчит.

— Что у тебя за пакет? — наконец дядя обращает внимание на легкую пластиковую сумку, которая топорщится углами картонной коробки и хлопает Дженни по ноге.

Идея, пришедшая ей на ум вчера вечером, сразу кажется Дженни глупой и самонадеянной. Нужны ему эти штуки, держи карман шире!

Но все-таки она ставит пакет на землю, открывает лежащую внутри коробку и достает оттуда «Персефону» и «Львенка» из папье-маше.

За два дня они чуть испачкались от росы и травы, ей пришлось подклеить и покрасить. Но не сильно, Дженни боялась худшего. И еще она приделала к верху каждого корабля веревочки.

— Вот, — говорит она. — Я это для тебя сделала. Можешь подвесить в рубке, если хочешь.

Дядя расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Обязательно повешу! — говорит он. — Дженни, спасибо!

И тут же обращается к остальным:

— Эй вы, видите, я первым из вас получил под командование собственный земной корабль! Даже два! — он гордо показывает модельки звездолетов.

— И это все, что земной флот когда-либо тебе доверит, — фыркает Пидж.

Ханк наклоняется к моделям, потом смотрит на Дженни:

— А что, здорово сделано! Молодец!

И Аллура тоже говорит, что она молодец, а Коран добавляет, что он дал бы ей рекомендацию в столичную инженерную академию Алтеи, если бы та еще существовала. Сообщает он это с такой важностью и с такой помпой, что Дженни сначала смеется, но когда он вздыхает в конце, смех ее покидает.

Дженни обычно не терпит, когда взрослые проявляют такую снисходительность, но Коран смешной: он надувает грудь и щеки, словно считает себя самым важным на свете, но не всерьез, а понарошку.

В отличие от дяди Алонсо и остальных паладинов Коран никогда не сможет вернуться домой. Его дом пропал, сгинул.

Они проходят городок насквозь и спускаются к морю, не на пляж, а чуть левее. Здесь не песок, а галька, камни подступают почти к самому берегу. Словно по сигналу из воды примерно в сотне метров от берега поднимается нечто. С него скатываются потоки воды, но самой этой штуковины не видно. Сначала. Потом в лучах низко висящего над восточным горизонтом солнца начинают проступать смутные контуры, будто мираж обретает плоть.

На секунду Дженни кажется, что она видит не огромного робота в нескольких сотнях метров от себя, а маленькую пластиковую игрушку недалеко от линии прибоя. Ей хочется шагнуть вперед, взять львенка в ладонь и сжать, чтобы дяде не надо было никуда улетать.

А потом потянуться и снять с неба все крейсеры галра — тоже игрушечные.

Эхом ее мыслей отзывается мама:

— Если все пойдет удачно, когда вы вернетесь?

— Сегодня вечером, — отвечает дядя Алонсо. — Может быть, даже после обеда.

— Тогда до вечера, — говорит дядя Луис.

— До вечера, — повторяет мама. — Мы с мамой еще чесночных булочек напечем.

Недолго мама, дядя Луис и дядя Алонсо стоят обнявшись. Потом дядя Алонсо подхватывает под локти Аллуру и Кита, за свободные руки их держат Ханк и Пидж, и все они идут к воде, Коран следом.

Солнце желтым шаром висит над серебряной границей неба и моря, против него видны только силуэты: невероятная громада льва, чья квадратная челюсть нависает над берегом, и пятеро людей по колено в прибое.

Дженни знает, что запомнит это на всю жизнь.


End file.
